


A Play On My Emotions

by StarlightDreamcatcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamcatcher/pseuds/StarlightDreamcatcher
Summary: Regina is a new woman since the Evil Queen has gone from her. However with that she can't deny the bubbling feelings she has for one Emma Swan. Could Emma be feeling the same way? A new theatre is being built in Storybrooke. One stage to see it all. Some things are not as they appear and other things you can't pretend.I do not own any of these characters just a bit of Swan Queen





	1. Chapter 1

Hi there you guys! Just a quick intro... This is my first ever attempt at SwanQueen or indeed fanfiction in general so I'm so sorry if the story isn't what ye are used to. Anywho I really hope you enjoy it and please feel free to send me some comments xxx

 

As the Mayor lifted her blinds in her meticulous office a burst of sunlight filled the room, the beam highlighted every aspect, every nook and cranny as it trailed along the marble.

"Another glorious day in Storybrooke" huffed Regina.

Ever since she had rid herself of her evil side the goodness in her was blossoming and for once she liked the change. In the spirit of change she decided to do some redecorating to reflect her mood! However Snow's painting was still overkill as she yanked it off the wall...

"Seriously I may be good but I'm not that good" she placed the framed birds against the door as she was greeted with the morning mail, it slid before her black high boots.

"Bills, bills, pickaxe polishing, Granny's diner menu, Oh what's this? said Regina as she dropped the rest of the junk mail on the side table. She read aloud.

Dear Madame Mayor,

I would like to thank you for your continuous support to the arts.

This month's funding has guaranteed the funding to go ahead to build the town theatre. We wish your presence tomorrow at 8pm for a committee meeting to discuss the possibility of staging a local production.

We would love to see you attend but we understand that you are very busy.

Thank you again.

Elena Taylor

Regina sat at her desk and reread the letter. She had to admit she was very intrigued to see what this little town of hers was capable of. Henry was off to college in a month and she would be left to her own devices, nobody to care for, although her heart had begun to act differently since The Evil Queen left.

It was unknown territory for Regina to just accept her feelings and be okay in herself, unfortunately she wasn't expecting herself to allow herself to start to fall for someone who she thought never meant much to her.

She questioned her sanity and came to conclusion to push those feelings aside,telling herself she was just lonely, knowing Henry would be gone and accepting the loss of Robin.

But the way she looked at her when Killian left her at the altar... the need and want was there. She wanted to protect her from any further harm, but more than that, her heart broke for Emma Swan.

"Damn that blasted pirate!

Regina fumed as she cast herself back to the whole fiasco. Emma looked breathtaking in Snow's wedding gown, her green eyes aglow with happiness as David walked her down the aisle only to be cut short by Ruby rushing over to stop everything.

"He's not coming is he! screamed Emma

As she sank to the floor in a slobbering mess Regina didn't want to admit it but she knew they were having problems. In fact she witnessed something she would never have told Emma in the hopes that all would work itself out.

She wanted Emma to be happy, even if she wouldn't be. But that look of being so lost in Emma's eyes, the look of all hope draining from her pale skin, the water filling emerald eyes as her heart shattered in front of the crowd and looking up to catch Regina's eyes.

That jolt that struck Regina's heart remained and she knew her heart was trying to tell her everything she already knew.

It had been three months since this had happened and Regina was doing her damnedest not to give into her emotions. She wasn't ready and she damn well knew Emma didn't deserve someone like her, she deserved the best. Besides she didn't even know if the blonde felt anything for her, she might just see her as her friend that fights alongside her when she needs someone.

Regina had been driving herself demented thinking over all the moments they shared and never ever even realizing what was happening to her. She hated Emma Swan but now after all this time her heart finally spoke up. She couldn't tell her. She may be good now, but she was still afraid, afraid of being hurt by the one person she so deeply wanted to hurt so long ago.

"She'll never feel the same" Regina exhaled burying her head in her hands.

Just then a knock was heard at the Mayor's door.

"Come in" ushered Regina composing herself.

Sydney entered carrying a box of folders as he scurried over to greet the Mayor.

"Good morning Madame Mayor, what a lovely day it is" beamed Sydney as he struggled to hold the box.

"That it is indeed Sydney. Why on earth are you still holding that box? Here!

Regina moved some stuff aside on her desk and helped the man place the box out of his tired hands.

"There! Now dear, what can I help you with this morning? Regina sat back into her desk chair and crossed her legs.

"Well Madame Mayor, I've completed the clearing out of unwanted files and organized the rest in order and placed them in the box, I brought it here as fast as I could"

Sydney looked at the ground, he was like a school boy trying to hide a crush.

Regina smirked to herself, she had to admit the man's gestures and loyalty to her flattered her, She even enjoyed the attention, it took her mind off other feelings that were swimming around her brain.

"Will you be attending the town meeting tomorrow Sydney? murmured Regina as she rose from her chair to inspect a car door noise from her window.

Regina was lost in thought as the familiar blonde stepped from her yellow bug.

"Why yes Madame Mayor, you know I never miss them, I aspire to be just like you Mayor Mills" Regina cuts Sydney off as he takes a step towards the Brunette.

"Sorry hmm what was that? Sorry Sydney, I believe I have an important meeting with the Sheriff, so if you don't mind, I'll see you at the meeting"

Sydney sighed and smiled politely as he showed himself out.

Emma Swan walked through the doors and down the corridor to Regina's office.

"Morning Sydney" droned Emma.

She seemed unhappy this morning, as if she had awoken from a nightmare. Sydney rushed passed the blonde.

"Oh um okay, have a good day to you too". Emma shrugged.

Sydney squeezed his hands together. The blonde didn't used to bother him this much, however he didn't want to admit that he had noticed a certain change in his love's manner around her.

Sydney's harbored feelings for the Mayor were the only thing making his life worth something, he longed for her to feel the same and he would stop at nothing to win her over. He refused to believe that Regina Mills actually had feelings for Emma Swan, he had to be imagining seeing the signs. She would be his.

Emma made her way to Regina's door and knocked. The Brunette straightened herself up and found herself pruning herself in the mirror.

"Come in" Regina sat at her desk and lowered her glasses pretending to be reading something.

"Good morning Madame Mayor, I wanted to talk to you about something, are you busy?

Her voice sounded different than usual, if Regina was mistaken her tone sounded like fear. Aware that things were a lot different between the too Regina had earned the blonde's trust and indeed friendship. Why should such a request bother her? Regina was finding it so difficult to keep eye contact with Emma for very long, she ruffled some papers and smiled up at Emma who got suddenly pale.

"Emma are you alright, come here, sit down" Emma did as she was told.

"He's back Regina... I mean Mayor Mills, I mean"

Regina placed her hand on the blonde's hand. Emma jumped at it's touch.

"I'm sorry are you alright Miss Swan? chuckled Regina.

Emma began to cry.

"Oh dear, what is it? Who's back?

Regina looked into Emma's gaze.

"Hook? Retorted Regina her eyes ablaze with anger.

"He called me last night, I tried to forget about it... but Regina he wants me back!

Regina's heart sunk.

"Emma... do you still love him? Regina looked at the ground. Emma sighed.

"I don't know Regina... I dunno how to explain it but I feel different since he left" Regina wanted to shout at the blonde.

"Yeah because that lying, cheating, bastard is gone from your life! Regina sighed.

"You feel different... as in good different?

Emma looks away from Regina's glare.

"I think I feel like me... as in who I always was but couldn't see... me"

Regina looked puzzled.

"Gosh I'm rambling! I dunno why I'm acting like this, he broke my heart, why should I care? I mean he lied to me Regina..."

Regina was in her own bubble thinking back to what she had witnessed the pirate do unaware that her thought process let the words slip from her brain aloud.

"And cheated"

Emma's eyes shot up.

"Cheated?

Regina stood up as the blonde grabbed her hand from hers.

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to tell you like this!

Emma stood up.

"Oh sure you didn't! Emma retorted.

"What's exactly is that supposed to mean Miss Swan?

"You can't stand to see me happy Regina! You are just sick and tired of always being alone, hell Robin left you twice, that's saying something"

Regina felt the cold words hit her heart as the tears began to form. Trying to fight back the stinging tears Regina choked out.

"That's not fair Emma... I'm telling you the truth, I never told you because I wanted you to be happy... to have what I don't"

A falling tear ran down the brunettes right cheek.

"Emma... I'm sorry"

Emma swallowed as she looked at the Mayor's guilt ridden face. Why wasn't she fighting back? Regina Mills just took her words and just like that let them absorb into her.

Regina stepped forward towards the blonde holding her hands, Emma looked down at the gesture.

"Regina... you knew all along he was going to leave me, why didn't you save me from this hell?

The blonde's tears cascaded down her face.

"Dear... you are the Savior, you don't need saving from me"

and with that Regina felt a surge run through her core as the blonde embraced her in her arms leaning her head on Regina's left shoulder.

Regina found herself stroking the blonde's curls as Emma's cries shook through her. She smelt like lavender and a hint of evergreen trees, probably from her jogging through the forest.

" I just want you to be happy. Say Miss Swan.. I have an idea that might be of some benefit to you."

Emma inhales and interrupts the Mayor.

"I know... I'm sorry for what I said about you and Robin, I didn't mean that... You are wonderful Regina, you must know that"

Regina smiled unable to stop it. She feels her stomach tighten and prays to god the blonde doesn't notice.

"Thank you Miss Swan... I'm so sorry I kept it from you, but let me finish dear. Our town has been given permission to stage a local play. I think it would be a great distraction for you"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and raised her arms in the air breaking the embrace.

"Look it's in the past, I need to move on. Trust you to change the subject... A play you say? I suppose I could do that.I guess...

What do you have in mind?

The brunette smirked.

"You'd be a great actress dear"

Emma sighed.

"And would you be joining me up there on stage?

Regina laughed.

"Not a chance Miss Swan, I am the Mayor..."

Emma stepped towards the Mayor again.

"It would make me feel safer if you were involved too, unless you are chicken and get stage fright"

Regina pushed by the blonde.

"I am your friend Emma, but I'm also the Mayor, I can't just decide to be in a play willy nilly, there will have to be auditions... look I'll tell you what I'll audition okay and whatever happens then I'll have to follow through"

Emma smiled.

"They'd be a fool not to cast the Mayor"

Regina chuckled.

"Or a fool to cast me!

Emma laughed. Regina smiled. That sound was music to her ears. How did everything seem to be okay with Emma Swan after what had just happened.

Her heart thumped in her chest trying not to draw attention to herself.

Emma was thinking the exact same thing, the woman knew my fiance cheated on me before my wedding and kept it from me but here I am brushing it aside still trusting her.

"Why do I feel so strange? Emma thought to herself. The blonde felt a slight surge of panic as she sensed the brunette looking at her.

"Um I better get going Regina, I gotta get to work"

Regina opened the office door.

"Good day Miss Swan"

Regina didn't wanna get her hopes up but for a split second she thought she saw the same look of longing in Emma's eyes. Bring on the town meeting she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

As the clock stuck 12pm Regina gathered herself as she strutted into the town hall. The regular crowd stood up as she reached her usual perch at the top of the room.

"Good morning, I trust that you all know why we are having this meeting today" projected the Mayor.

"Yes Madame Mayor! came the voice of Sydney. Regina smirked.

"Thank you Sydney, nice to see someone showing interest in our town's projects. Very well let's begin"

As Regina began to take out her notes she jumped in her seat as the hall doors slammed open. Emma jumped herself at how loud the door slam had been. She blushed with embarrassment as the crowd turned to see who had scared them.

Regina's temperament quickly changed as she saw how embarrassed the blonde was.

"Miss Swan! How kind of you to join us! chuckled Regina quietly to herself.

"Sorry Madame Mayor my car had some trouble so I walked here, I didn't realize how late I was" Emma looked at the floor avoiding Regina's overpowering stare.

Emma waddled up the aisle and plonked herself right in front of Regina. Sydney grimaced as she was sitting closer to her than he was. Regina looked down at emerald eyes and gave the blonde a friendly wink as Emma was still flustered from causing a scene. Emma felt her cheeks turn red as she composed herself. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn Regina had just made her blush. Regina sat up straight in her chair with a smile on her face.

"As I was saying..."

Emma let out a sneeze. Regina looked down at the blonde.

"Are you quite finished Miss Swan? Emma blushed again.

"Sorry Regina... Madame Mayor please continue" Regina's upper lip pursed as the blonde started to rummage for a tissue.

"Oh for heaven's sakes Miss Swan! If you don't mind" The whole room gazed up at the Mayor who clearly were not affected by Emma's fidgeting, rather weren't distracted by her.

Emma jumped in her seat. She kept her eyes on the ground, looking ashamed.

" I'm sorry..." squeaked Emma.

Sydney however sat there with a big smile on his face until he saw the Mayor's.

"I'm... sorr..." The crowd looked at the Mayor.

"I mean as I was saying. We have been invited to take part in the local town's annual play festival" The crowd let out a few sighs.

"Yes yes very well, I understand. However this town is like no ordinary town, we have never been asked to do this before and I intend on putting my total commitment to this project" Sydney began to clap but stopped quickly as Regina gave him the nod.

"I have never had any experience in the theatre whether it be on stage or in front of it so..." The crowd began to groan.

"You all know where I stand so we shall take a vote, now I implore you, this project has the power to do wonders for our little town, something that will bring us closer..." Sydney interrupts.

"I would like to direct it Madame Mayor" Regina smiled at the man.

"Why thank you Sydney that's very noble of you! Sydney let out a sigh of relief.

"But I was about to say that I would like to take on that challenge, as Henry is moving away and I'd like to keep myself busy" Sydney couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Of course Madame Mayor, does this mean you will not be in the production? Regina sat up in her chair.

"Never say never Sydney. If I feel a certain pull to a part I might give it a go, perhaps we may act together? Sydney exhaled.

"Indeed we might Madame Mayor! His eyes were transfixed on her brown eyes.

"All in favor of me directing this production? The crowd responded with a loud "Aye" Regina smiled.

"We will be holding auditions at 4pm"said Regina as Emma spoke up.

"But what play Madame Mayor? The crowd grew silent.

"Ah yes! Did I not mention? I wanted to go with something original, something different yet magical. Not too long ago I was venturing through Boston and came across their old college. I had a meeting with the board of directors and he knew I was a lover of the arts" Emma felt like her heart was going to stop.

"Regina... no" Regina looked down at Emma with a calm expression.

"He showed me a collection of submissions he had received for the local writing contest and low and behold a familiar name jumped right off the page" Emma began to go pale.

"Please no, I wrote that so long ago, I needed the money for rent and..." Regina looked into pleading eyes.

"Too late Miss Swan my mind is made up! We shall be staging "Free The Swan" by our very own Emma Swan.

Sydney scrunched his fists. As the crowd began to leave Emma wasted no time in confronting Regina.

"Regina..." Regina turned to greet the blonde.

"Miss Swan..." Emma grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her behind the newly built stage at the back of the town hall.

"Hey, what's going on let me go" exclaimed Regina.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Regina! snorted Emma.

"You say this would be good for me? To get over my problems, and here you go embarrassing me in front of the entire town so they can laugh at me like I'm the town joke!

Emma couldn't stop the tears. She looked at the Brunette who looked just as hurt as she was.

"I... did it for you Emma! I'm obviously an idiot. I thought you'd like me honoring your work... I won't bother you again on the matter, consider the project axed" Regina picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Wait Regina..." Regina turned on her heels trying to hide the hurt.

"Yes... Miss Swan! Emma gulped.

"I'm sorry for sounding selfish, it's just that story... it's just" Regina smirked.

"I really liked it! Emma's eyes flashed up.

"You did? Regina walked over to Emma.

"Yes I did, if I didn't know any better I would say there are certain similarities to some people in this town, including myself... Miss Swan" Emma paused.

"And me..." Emma sighed and Regina smirked.

"Indeed. I found it fascinating, so I see no reason in not playing the "Romona" part.

"But..." Regina cut across Emma.

"See you later Emily" Emma felt the heat burning in her cheeks again.

"I got the part?

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Regina turned on her heels and left through the stage door.

Regina exhaled shedding her cool and calm exterior as she leaned up against the wall of the building. Her heartbeat began to slow down as she walked down the alleyway towards her Mercedes. She couldn't help look over her shoulder if only for a second, hoping the sheriff would be following.

As she drove down the familiar streets she found herself lost in a daydream.

" Emma Swan will be the death of me" smirked the Mayor as she closed her mansion door.

Emma kicked off her boots and opened a beer. What was the feeling she felt backstage with Regina? Emma took a big gulp and sat on the couch. She closed her eyes and found herself reliving the last moments. "See you later Emily" in hindsight Emma knew she probably shouldn't be drinking at 1pm in the afternoon, but she had a lot on her mind and a whole lot more just jammed it's way in there.

Emma couldn't help it as she pressed play on the answering machine as the light still blinks red.

"Hello… love, look I know I don't deserve you listening to my plea, but please hear me out! I can't begin to understand the pain I caused you. I was a fool Emma, a coward and a pirate.I took what I wanted and came back for more, but after all of it the one thing that remains is my love for you! I know I wasn't the best at showing it. I didn't deserve you Emma, so I did what I am best at… Emma I fucked up! All I want is for you to be in my arms again. I've changed and I promise to be the man who will give you your happy ending… I love you Emma, please give me another chance".

The beer was soon replaced by the bottle of Whiskey that David had given her for Christmas. At least it's not rum she thought to herself. The liquid burned as it rolled so easily down her throat. Voices swirled in her head, Regina's echoing loud and clear.

"Do you still love him?

Emma took another swig of the bottle and glanced at the clock. 3.45pm.

"Oh shit the auditions" yelped Emma. Remembering her car trouble the blonde found herself running. Looking back at her apartment she picked up her pace, now running with all her might, she wiped away the stray tear and turned around the corner only to run head first into Sydney Glass who was carrying a box of scripts.

Emma fell flat on her face.

"Oww! Emma pained as she wiped her brow.

"In a rush somewhere? Grimaced Sydney, looking more concerned at the fallen box than the sheriff. Emma stood up but quickly lost her balance only to be caught in time by an outstretched arm.

Emma stumbled and steadied herself. She looked up to see concerned brown eyes staring at her.

"Mayor Mills... Emma was so clumsy she came running at me like a mad woman on a mission and made me drop the scripts"

Emma looked down again and noticed that most of them were covered in muck and general water damage from the rain puddles surrounding the path.

"You stupid woman! Look where you're going! Sydney picked up the usable scripts.

Regina glared at the man. He turned to leave. Emma kept her head down.

"You're right Sydney! Emma hiccuped. Sydney turned on the spot.

"What was that? Sydney bared a grin.

"I said… you are right! Droned Emma.

"What am I right about? Regina's arm was pulled downwards as the blonde stood up to face the man.

"I am a stupid woman!

"Emma! Screeched Regina. Emma gave the Mayor a startled glance. Sydney chuckled. Regina gave him a look as if to say you better get out of here so help me god. Sydney gathered himself and stepped towards the blonde offering his other arm for support.

"Don't you dare touch her" said Regina in a cold tone, a tone that could cut through ice.

"I'm sorry Mayor Mills, I didn't mean to snigger before, it's just I've never seen her like this" Emma hiccuped again

."I can hear you ya know Syd neeey" Emma chuckled.

"Nevertheless Sydney I want you to go set up in the hall, I shall be along in a moment" Regina spoke with confidence, the dominance in her tone made Sydney's head spin with desire.

He scampered along like an obedient puppy up the path to the hall door. Regina tilted the blonde's head up gently with her free hand. She saw that look, the look she had seen at the wedding. Those walls were not going back up. Not if Regina had anything the smash them back down with.

"Bad day huh? Whispered Regina. Emma gave the brunette half a smile.

"I am stupid Regina… I keep falling for people I can't have and when I think I have a chance I fall flat on my face! Emma laughs.

"Literally!

Regina puts her arm around the blonde and walks her through the hall doors.

"Here sit down, I'll be back in a moment with some water". Emma blinked letting the tears fall. Regina's heart yearned to hold her close as she went to the staff kitchen.

When Regina returned the blonde wasn't where she had left her, instead she was greeted with the sound of laughter from inside the main hall.

As she peered through the door the Mayor dropped the glass as she witnessed Emma up on stage dancing quite proactively while singing "Someday my prince will come…" as she winked to the gentleman gathered round the stage.

"Sweet Jesus" muttered Regina as she looked in the direction of Sydney.

"Why didn't you stop her? Regina said, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"I… she… I…" Regina pushed passed the man.

"Babbling idiot! I'm surrounded by idiots" as she walked briskly towards the stage.

"Miss Swan! What on earth do you think you are doing? Retorted Regina. Emma ignored the Mayor and continued to dance. Regina had no choice as she pushed through the crowd and hoisted herself up onto the stage. Emma twirled and found herself face to ace with brown eyes.

"Hi Regina…" Gulped the blonde.

"Hi…" replied the Mayor.

"Wanna dance? Smirked Emma.

Before she knew it Regina was being spun around like a doll in a music box. The blonde pulled Regina from the spin as her body crashed into hers. Regina winced, if only to hide the fact that she relished the contact.

"Miss Swan… I" Emma lowered her hand to her waist and proceeded to waltz. Emma looked into the Mayor's brown eyes.

"Emma please… stop this now" Emma frowned.

"See… this is what I was saying" the blonde slurred her words, they came out almost inaudible but Regina heard them.

"What I can't have" Regina caught the blonde as she stepped forward losing her balance.

"Okay that's it, there we go" Regina grabbed the blonde's arm and threw it over her shoulder.

"But Regina… I was doing my audition… Did I do a good job? I think it was distracting, like you said" the blonde mumbled as Regina took her to the backstage.

She placed Emma down onto an old prop table and placed her hands on Emma's face.

"You stay right here! Do you hear me? Stay here!

Regina returned to the front of the stage.

"Well I seem to have a matter that I have to attend to, so if you don't mind I think I would rather like to postpone the auditions until next week"

The crowd sniggered as they made their way to the exit.

Regina hurriedly ran backstage to find the blonde slumped in a bean bag chair. Regina stuck her nose up as she noticed the amount of cobwebs on the old thing.

"Oh Emma, get off that horrid thing! Regina bent down to her eye level.

"Regina… I'm not okay" Choked Emma.

"I know sweetheart" Regina held her breath.

"Come on let's get you home before you are back on stage for act 2" Emma found herself easily submitting to the Mayor's embrace as she lifted her onto her feet.

"How many glasses did you drink dear? Smirked the Mayor as she buckled her seat belt.

"I dunno...I stopped counting when I started drinking from the bottle! Regina shook her head.

"Dear what is going on in that head of yours? Emma looked up to meet brown eyes.

"What's going on in yours? The two looked at each other in silence and Regina started the engine .

"Let's get you some fresh air Miss Swan" smirked Regina as she drove towards the docks.

"The sea air will do you the world of good" Regina unbuckled her belt and opened Emma's door.

"Come on Emma, let's go for a walk" Emma sighed.

"Regina… did you have to bring me here? Emma moaned.

"Dear the sea air will…" Regina turned pale. Emma stumbled out of the car.

"I'm sorry Emma, I wasn't thinking, I just thought this would be a quiet place to talk" Regina frowned.

"Well ya sure do pick the most awkward places to do anything" slurred Emma.

"I'm not surprised you brought me here! Sighed Emma.

"What's that supposed to mean dear? I told you I didn't realize this would remind you of that eye liner wearing shitbag! Yelled

Regina.

"Jeez tell me how you really feel Regina... don't hold back" Emma stumbled towards the edge of the water.

"Emma I swear to god if you feel like going for a swim I am not jumping in after you! Regina walked towards the edge.

"No I don't" hiccuped the blonde.

"But do you? Emma giggled as she nudged Regina. However the nudge was harder than she realized and Regina's heels wobbled as she struggled to balance. Emma reached out but it was too late. Regina went head first into the dank dirty water.

"EMMA!" Regina called out as her head popped out of the water.

She looked up to see the sheriff bent over laughing against the lamppost.

"Well don't just stand there! Help me out! Savior my ass! Retorted Regina, who had to admit she was happy to see Emma laugh.

Regina swam to the edge and crawled up the ladder. Her hair covered her brown eyes as she struggled to see where she was going as she walked straight into the lamppost and fell backwards onto ground. Emma snapped out of her daze and ran over to was clutching her face as Emma took her hands away.

"Oh my god Regina, we need to go to the hospital" as the blood pumped from the Mayor's nose. Regina just glared at the blonde as she sat in her dripping wet clothes.

"I'm fine Miss Swan. I don't need your help, clearly if this is what happens when I try to help you, I don't wanna see what happens when you try to help me! Grunted Regina. Emma lifted the Mayor off the ground. The two sat in the car and exhaled at the same time.

"You're right Regina, the sea air did do me good! Sniggered Emma.

"Enough dear" as Regina held up a tissue to her nose.

"Let's get you home before I freeze to death! Regina started the engine. Her hand was suddenly warmer as she looked down to see the blonde holding it.

Emma held tightly to Regina's long black coat as she attempted to climb up the stairs to her apartment. Regina was having a hard time focusing on the mission as Emma's hands were finding it hard to stay in one spot, accidentally slipping to the brunette's backside as she staggered up the stairs. She prayed to god that Emma was unaware of her flinching.

Eventually after what seemed to be an eternity Emma managed to unlock the front door.

"Regina take off your clothes" exclaimed Emma.

"Well you don't beat around the bush, do you Miss Swan? Grinned Regina.

"Haw haw, very funny, seriously Regina, you'll get sick. I have clothes you can borrow" Emma lifted up a hoodie that was on the ground.

"Thank you dear, I guess it would be silly to spend another second like this" Regina took the hoodie.

"Can I use your restroom dear? Asked Regina.

"Oh what are you afraid I'll look" smirked Emma. Regina laughed as her heart began to beat faster.

"If you did Miss Swan I'd have to kill you! Chuckled Regina. Emma sighed.

"Don't I know it…" Emma walked towards the kitchen.

"Miss Swan, will you be alright? Asked a rather concerned Regina as Emma eyed up the rest of the alcohol in her cabinet. Emma didn't respond, instead she found herself pouring two drinks. She walked over to the Mayor and took her right hand in hers.

"Miss Swan… I" She then walked her over to the counter top and handed her the glass.

"Oh…" Regina gives Emma a half smile.

"I really shouldn't, I have a lot of paperwork to get organised for tomorrow, and the scripts… they" Emma looked away, remembering the damage she had caused.

"Please Regina…" Emma took a large gulp.

"Please…" Regina knew she couldn't leave her alone, not like this.

"Very well Miss Swan, One drink, that is all! Emma smirked as she plonked herself down on the couch.

Regina walked to the restroom, drink in hand.

"Emma…" Regina's voice echoed down the stairs.

"Yeah? Responded Emma.

"Dear it appears I am going to need more than a hoodie" as Regina splashed warm water on her face.

"Oh shit! Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking"Just then Emma ran up the stairs and walked straight into the bathroom to see Regina in her bra and underwear.

"Oh Jesus! Sorry! Emma slammed the door. Regina froze.

"Ummm I didn't see anything…" Emma leaned up against the wall and gulped.

"You better not have Miss Swan! Retorted Regina. Although she hoped she did.

"I… do you need… umm" Regina cut the blonde off.

"No dear I'll just take my wet undergarments off… besides I don't think we wear the same size" smirked Regina.

"Hey! Emma gulped as images of a naked Mayor flooded her head.

"Pants would be great though, and I'll change when I get home" replied Regina.

"Sure let me get some" Emma crashed into her room without delay falling over everything in her path and returned to the bathroom door with her hand covering her eyes.

"Umm Regina? Chirped Emma. An arm reached out blindly around the door frame.

"Thank you Miss Swan these will be… fine" Regina pouted as she examined the blonde's tracksuit pants.

Regina stood in the kitchen in Emma's tracksuit pants. She slipped on her heels that had been left by the fire. Emma smirked.

"Classy as always" Regina glared back at the blonde.

"Well it's nice to have some level of comfort in… this" Emma shrugged.

"Hey! What you doing all the way over there? Slurred Emma. Emma patted the right side of the couch with her free hand.

"Come sit with me" Regina hesitated.

"Regina… you look nice…. you" Regina's heart lept in her chest.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Because it isn't a very funny one dear! Retorted Regina.

"Are you saying you don't like my clothes Madame Mayor? Regina couldn't help but pick up on the Sheriff's body language. She walked over to the blonde and sat down with such grace. She took a sip of her drink, grimacing at the kick.

"God this is strong! Miss Swan what is in this? Emma giggled.

"Whatever was left" Emma pointed to the cabinet.

"Charming as always dear" sighed Regina. Suddenly the space between them got an awful lot smaller as Emma inched her way closer to the Mayor. Regina turned to face the blonde.

"Emma I… think it's time I go home" a little panic could be heard in her tone and then she heard that sentence again.

"Regina… Please don't go I need you" Emma reached out and placed her hand on Regina's leg. A playful slap but Regina jumped. In her assertive voice Regina spoke up.

"Look, Miss Swan, you have obviously had a lot to drink, and I know what you are dealing with, but I do not feel you mean what you are saying to me" Regina stood up. Emma looked up at the panicked brunette with a puzzled look on her face.

"I do know Regina! Jesus I'm not a kid, I know what I want, and right now I want you…" Regina looked straight into Emma's eyes. She could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"You what? Gulped Regina.

"Miss Swan… really I must…" Emma stood up.

"Why are you being so weird? Emma retorted.

"I want you cause you are my friend! Emma slurred as she took another gulp.

"To stay with me… cause we are friends, I want you...to stay" Regina's heart sunk faster than the Titanic. She didn't even realize that she had exclaimed a response which sounded like a soft sob. She felt embarrassed and stupid. She looked at the floor and gathered herself. Emma picked up on the certain disdain in the Mayor's voice.

"Regina? Regina looked up.

"Yes well, I have to go now Miss Swan" Before she knew it she was rushing towards the front door. A startled Emma jumped up from the couch.

"Wait! Did I say something wrong?

Regina didn't look back she kept walking down the stairs because she knew if she looked back she would let the tears fall.

"Wait you forgot your clothes…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it Regina you are better than this!

The brunette muttered to herself as she drove down the familiar street to her house. Once inside with only herself the brunette found herself slumped against the front door. She took a deep breath. She had been hurt before, she was so good at ripping out other people's hearts that somehow she had forgotten what it felt like to have one.

Why must she make me feel this way? Alarm bells started to ring as her phone started to vibrate in Emma's pants pocket. As clear as her magic mirror up popped the name Emma Swan. EMMA SWAN IS CALLING YOU. Regina looked blankly at the phone for a moment, gathering her thoughts she answered.

"Hello Miss Swan… said Regina is a deep calm voice.

"Jesus Regina! Who died? Hiccupped Emma.

"Is there something I can help you with dear, It's rather late you know" Regina maintained her sturn voice.

"Ummm Reg... " Emma paused.

"Yes Miss Swan? Regina was starting to lose her temper.

"Are you mad at me? Her voice sounded hurt. Regina sighed.

" Do I sound like I am mad at you dear? Retorted Regina.

"Well… to be honest, you kinda always sound like you are mad at me" Emma paused. Regina couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh do I Miss Swan? Well maybe you should pick up on noticing these little things more often...is that all dear? Regina removed the blonde's hoodie and proceeded to walk upstairs to her bedroom.

"Regina… I'm sorry if I upset you… I seem to be fucking up anything that makes me smile these days" Emma sniffled.

"I make you smile… Miss Swan? Regina paused holding her breath.

"Don't make me say it again! Mumbled Emma. Regina let out a cool laugh.

"Look Emma, I'm not mad at you, you are in no condition to have a conversation, none that is rather complicated I mean, I like yourself have been struggling with some issues and I'm afraid I may have let them affect me this evening. I didn't mean to cause you any more pain or worry than you already have in that blonde, yet charming head of yours" Regina paused as she heard Emma sobbing.

"Why did you leave me? Sobbed Emma.

"I'm right here Emm" Regina was cut off.

"Why did you leave me Killian? Regina sat down on the edge of her bed, her hands shaking, a tingle of rage sparked up from the pit of her stomach and she wanted to scream. She jumped up alarmed as a baby fireball was waiting patiently to expand. She quickly calmed herself and paced towards her balcony.

"Emma... this isn't Killian" Regina looked towards town.

"Emma are you still there? She got no reply.

The phone went silent and she heard the dial tone. Regina slammed her balcony doors and stormed back into her bedroom.

"Damn that blasted Pirate, if he ever shows his face here again, I'll make him pay!

Regina kicked off her heels and took her secret decanter from the wardrobe, behind her newly installed shelves was a mini fridge/freezer.

"I've earned this! She exclaimed as she grabbed some extra ice for her tender nose. She walked into her bathroom and drew herself a bath. She needed to wash off the dirty water feeling, but really the smell of Emma lingered on her. She was carrying far too much stress to focus. She left her phone on her night stand and turned it to silent.

Emma awoke the the sound of birds chirping outside her window. The sun blinding her retinas to a crisp as she turned over on the couch. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and sat up to inspect the damage. Besides the empty liquor bottles there appeared to be nothing broken, Emma sighed in relief. She looked at the clock.

"Shit! She exclaimed as she realized she was 3 hours late for work. She stood up causing a massive head rush to force her back down again as fast as lightning.

"Ow! Moaned Emma as she sat down on a hard object. Emma pulled her phone from underneath her and turned pale as she noticed 15 missed calls from Regina.

"Yikes! Screamed the blonde. She then checked her call log and texts and low and behold she noticed her late night calls to Regina. Emma's heart sank.

"Double yikes" yelled Emma as she bolted to get ready for work. What the hell did I call her so late for Emma wondered. Rubbing her head the blonde tried to replay the night's festivities. Emma gasped as she remembered dancing on the stage with Regina. Just then Emma's phone began to ring. She held her breath and answered.

"Hello... " said a a very quiet Emma.

"Miss Swan?

"Good morning Madame Mayor"

"Thank Jesus! Retorted Regina.

"Everything okay Regina? Replied Emma. Regina coughed.

There was a pause as she could hear Regina inhaling. She knew she was in for it.

"I'm just glad you are okay dear" said Regina.

"Huh! What? Emma's jaw dropped.

"I said I am just so relieved you are okay Miss Swan. You had a rough time yesterday" sighed Regina.

"You mean you ain't mad that I am nearly 3 hours late for work? Chirped Emma.

"Dear… We both know it's nearly 4 hours. I took the liberty of calling you in sick. I asked Sydney to cover you for today" Regina sat up straight in her chair.

"How are you feeling Emma? Quizzed Regina.

Emma couldn't help but smile. Regina genuinely cared. She didn't bring up what had happened and Emma was so relieved.

"So about last night" Regina coughed. Emma knew it was too good to be true.

"Yes Regina?... Look Regina I'm so sorry for last night or yesterday, frankly I can't remember a thing… well actually I can but I'd like you to pretend that I don't cause I know I was an ass and I probably said things I shouldn't have and freaked you out more than usual" Emma exhaled.

"You are a good dancer" smirked Regina.

"Oh fuck off Regina! Shouted Emma.

Regina let out a hearty laugh.

"My nose is all better too, just a bit tender" Emma shut her eyes trying to remember what had happened.

"You're nose? Regina sneezed.

"Yes Dear, my nose! Regina sneezed again.

"Regina are you sick? Replied Emma.

"Oh posh Miss Swan, Just a little head cold... wasn't your fault! Regina sniffled.

"My fault? Exclaimed Emma.

"Yes dear, when you decided I wanted to go for a swim... " Regina let out a loud sneeze.

"Oh my god! Regina I'm such an ass! Emma remembered.

"I'm not gonna deny that" Smirked Regina. Regina sneezed again.

"Regina go home to bed, I feel simply awful" Groaned Emma.

"Dear, I am the Mayor someone has to run this little hovel of a town. Nevertheless I shall be going home a tad bit early to get to to the chemist for supplies" Regina grabbed her tissues.

"Regina… I'm sorry for last night, I saw I called you" Emma trailed off.

"Dear if you want me to pretend that didn't happen consider it done, the other stuff, that was the alcohol talking" Regina waited with bated breath.

"Other stuff… Regina what other stuff? Emma's heart was beating in her chest so loudly she could hear it in her eyes.

"Never mind dear! I am far too busy this morning to analyse your ramblings" Regina giggled.

"Nevertheless I thank you for calling me your… friend dear" Regina exhaled.

"We sure have come a long way Emma" Emma's eyes lit up in realization.

"You left last night! Exclaimed Emma.

"Yes dear I did, that's what people do when they want to go home" Her tone dropped an octave.

"Okay Regina if you say so, if that's how you are gonna play this so be it, but I'm warning you if you plan on using what you witnessed or know what other things I did last night against me..." Regina cut her off.

"It's like you said dear" Emma gulped.

"What did I say Regina… tell me! Regina could hear the panic in the blonde's voice.

"What you can't have dear, wanting what you can't have" Regina tapped her nails against her desk.

"Emma… You can have the Pirate, if that's what you really want. I won't judge you.. I" Regina trailed off.

Emma sat on the couch replaying the incident, realising that this time she wasn't referring to the Pirate.

"Emma are you there? Regina sneezed.

Emma put the phone back up to her ear. "I'm here"

"Have a good day Miss Swan, you deserve it" Regina sighed.

"You too Madame Mayor, Feel better Regina" Emma hung up the phone and Regina smiled.

Emma opened the door to Granny's and greeted Ruby behind the counter.

"Morning Ruby, can I have a cup of coffee please? Ruby laughed.

"Rough night huh? Emma smirked.

"What gave it away? Ruby poured the coffee.

"Well let's see… you aren't at work and you look like shit" Emma laughed.

"Subtle as always" Emma looked at the clock.

"Actually Ruby can you make that to go and can I get an order of soup too please" Ruby poured the cup in a take away one.

"Yeah sure, no problem, going back to bed eh? Regina will have your head at this stage" Emma sighed.

"Actually Rubes she gave me the day off" Ruby nearly dropped the soup.

"Seriously! No fair! So maybe all I have to do is go out all night and then she'll give me tomorrow off" The two laughed.

"You never know" Ruby handed the blonde her order.

"Enjoy Emma... you lucky bitch" Emma gave Ruby the finger as she walked out the door and into the Pharmacy.

Regina sat at her desk and fumbled through the never ending pile of papers. She began to squint through her reading glasses. She took them off and buried her head in her hands. She picked up her handbag and rummaged for some pain relief. She was too focused to hear the sheriff come in.

"You look like you could use these" Emma smiled as she produced a box of painkillers onto the Mayor's desk. Her emerald eyes wide as she gazed down at a clearly flustered Regina. Regina jumped in her chair.

"Miss Swan! Do you have a habit of sneaking up on people like that" She quickly tried to compose herself as she pushed her hair back off her face exposing her puffy brown eyes.

"Oh Regina, you don't look so good" Regina looked up.

"You don't look too hot yourself either Miss Swan! Emma smirked.

"You got me there" Regina got up from her desk and grabbed a tissue from the box on the windowsill.

"Regina I… brought you" Regina sneezed into the tissue.

She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her silk white blouse and began to fan her face. Regina looked at the blonde who if she wasn't mistaken looked like she may be blushing.

"So what do I owe this visit to dear? Shouldn't you be enjoying your day off? Or have you come to play nurse?" Regina picked up the box of medication.

"You did? But why?

Regina sat on her couch and crossed her legs as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Well to be honest Regina I feel awful about last night" Regina smirked.

"Oh I see come to buy me off is it Miss Swan? Emma placed the soup on her desk.

"Hey Regina. Cut the shit! I genuinely feel bad for what happened last night" Regina uncrossed her legs.

"Which part do you feel bad about dear, do tell" Regina took a sip of her water.

"Oh you think you are so great because you think I can't remember. But guess what Regina I do remember and I'm not embarrassed that you saw the real me, I just feel bad that I hurt you" Regina froze.

"Emma…" Emma turned to leave.

"I can't do anything nice for you without having an ulterior motive, I thought we were past all this Regina! I thought we were... " Regina cut her off .

"Friends" Regina stood up and turned Emma to face her.

"Yeah. I called you my friend last night and I remember you looked hurt and I…" Regina sighed.

"And here's me thinking you felt bad for pushing me in the fucking water! Emma laughed.

"Drink your soup Madame Mayor" Regina walked over to her desk and opened the lid on the cup. She took a sip.

"How is it? Grinned Emma.

"I don't know dear I can't taste it" The two erupted in laughter.

"Thank you for the nice gestures Emma, I do appreciate them" Emma smiled.

"But you are still mad at me? Emma frowned.

"No I'm not mad dear" Regina sat back at her desk.

"Regina… I can tell when people are lying remember" Regina exhaled.

"Alright dear… I am mad… at myself, not you it's my issue, there happy now princess? Emma slammed her hands on the Mayor's desk causing Regina to flinch.

"I don't buy it Madame Mayor, but I'll figure out what you are hiding from me"

Regina crossed her legs and leaned back.

"I know you will dear"

Emma turned and walked out of the office.

Regina straightened her pillows and opened her laptop as she sat up in her Queen sized double bed.

Dear all

Thank you to those who showed up to audition at the rescheduled time. I apologize again for the short notice, I unfortunately have come down with the flu so I wanted to get everything in place and everyone up to speed so I can be focused when I recover.

Due to Doctor Whale's orders I am to remain bed bound for the duration of the week and after discussing it with my fellow council members I am stepping down from my directorial role.

Sydney Glass shall be our new Director and I trust he will do a wonderful job, he kindly offered me the part of Ramona after I auditioned to show my support.

I very much look forward in partaking when I am feeling well. You should all feel very proud about your performances It wasn't an easy decision. I look forward to working with you all.

Here is the casting list:

Emily - Emma Swan

Ramona- Mayor Mills

James- August Booth

Simon- Archie Hopper

I trust that all of you who didn't get a part will help out backstage and front of house.

Have a good day.

Mayor Mills

Regina clicked the send button to her contact list. She browsed through her inbox and opened the new one from Henry.

Hey Mom

Really enjoying my last week of Summer with Violet! I'll be home on the 12th to pack up my stuff for college. Don't worry Mom I'll still call and visit on breaks. I had to say that cause I know you are probably talking to your laptop screen. I hope you, Emma and I can hang out before I go, she mailed me telling me about the play. That sounds really cool! I mailed her asking her over for dinner I hope that's alright. Anyways I'll see you soon.

Henry

Regina sighed at the screen. Just as another message pinged up on the screen.

Regina…

I honestly feel that I don't deserve the part. Besides I don't recall going to the auditions… I didn't go last week!

Emma

Regina smirked.

Miss Swan

No, you are correct you didn't go to auditions last week. You went the week before… I, and the town enjoyed your audition.

Regina

Emma slammed her laptop down and picked up her phone and dialed the Mayor.

"Hello" said Emma in a rather raised tone

"Miss Swan… to what do I owe this call at 10.45? Some people are in bed dear".

"Oh shut up! I know you are awake. You just mailed me… and the town five minutes ago". Barked Emma.

"Yes well perhaps I intended on sleeping after I replied to your email dear" smirked the Mayor.

"Regina… I didn't audition for the play. Therefor I don't feel I deserve the part. Did you see Ruby's or Belle's they were really good". Emma sighed

"Dear what did I say about you and this play? Emma exhaled.

"That it would be good for me…" Regina smiled.

"Yes dear very good you remembered. Although a trained monkey would probably do a better job in the play I have decided I would rather like to act opposite you" Emma gulped.

"A Monkey! Really? Regina if i'm so bad why the hell would you want me in the play that is supposed to highlight the town? Regina groaned.

"I may have over exaggerated a little bit Miss Swan. Look in all honesty I thought to myself who knows this character more than anyone? The person who created her that's who. Now tell me this dear and tell me no more" Emma inhaled.

"Are the characters based on us? Emma tensed.

"To an extent Mayor Mills…" Emma's heart was thumping louder.

"How intriguing Miss Swan, how very interesting indeed" Regina giggled.

"Now you see why I want you to play the part dear? Who else could play you? Regina's giggles grew louder.

"Alright… I get it. Quit your analyzing bullshit. I wrote the play a long time ago… when we first met… I hated you then" Emma sighed

"I gathered Miss Swan...I have read it dear. Funny I've always interpreted things a little differently" Emma groaned.

"I know you do. Alright you win… as usual" Regina grinned.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan I'm afraid I really do need to go, I must take my medication dear. I hate to admit that I am not strong enough to handle this, but I'm quite dizzy" Sighed Regina.

"Are you alright? A wave of concern came over Emma.

"Yes dear… I'll be fine" Smiled Regina as Emma's concern was apparent.

"Regina... don't be afraid to ask for help, you are not alone" Chirped Emma.

"Oh believe me dear, I'll be back to ordering you about in no time" Emma smirked.

"Goodnight Miss Swan".

"Goodnight Regina". Emma hung up and turned over in her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The street lamp glare shone brightly against Emma's bedroom wall. The blonde was finding it hard to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about what Regina had said about the play. She really cared about her, she was doing this for her, and this was something Emma was afraid of. She let Hook in and look where that got her. She couldn't believe she was comparing what she was feeling inside about Regina to the feelings she had for Killian. But here she was gazing out her window wondering if she had imagined Regina blushing when she touched her hand in the car, or next to her on the couch.

As she shut her eyes she found herself remembering walking in on the nearly naked Mayor in her bathroom. Emma's eyes popped open. Dear god what was happening to her? She gulped as the butterflies started to form. Just then the memory of Regina leaving so abruptly flooded her mind. Why did this incident bother her so much. Regina had stormed out of situations millions of times but somehow Emma knew. She just knew there was more to it this time. She couldn't sleep she had to clear her head.

Emma pulled on her running sweats and grabbed her shoes. She locked her door and inhaled to cool night air.

The stars highlighted the sky as she started to pick up her pace not realizing where she was running to as the familiar white mansion came into her view. As she got closer she couldn't help but notice a figure on the balcony. She stopped cold in her tracks when she realised it was the Mayor.

Regina sat on her deck chair shivering in her silk pajamas. Emma called up to her, when she got no reply panic set in and she found herself B lining for the rose trellis. Emma climbed with all her strength as she pulled herself onto the ledge. There in front of her was a very helpless looking Regina, eyes closed and shivering. Emma crept over to the Mayor trying not to startle her. She gently placed her hand on her Mayor's cheek. Feeling the warmth on her face her eyes popped open. Regina got such a fright she lept off her seat and fell forward onto the ground. Emma quickly picked her up and ushered her inside.

"Miss Swan! What on earth? Regina paced her room.

"I'm sorry, I saw you on the balcony and..." Regina cut her off.

"You saw me on my balcony? Were you outside watching me from the bushes like some kind of pervert Miss Swan? Regina gestured her hands into the air.

"No! Emma gulped. Regina glared at her.

"Well? What the hell were you doing, I'm all ears Miss Swan" Regina began to pace again.

"Regina I think you should sit down, or at least get into bed. You're freezing" Emma looked at the ground.

"Oh so now you are a Doctor dear, very well that completely explains why you just appeared on my balcony with your hand on my face" Emma looked up to meet her gaze.

"I…" Emma blushed. Regina saw it as clear as day, well at least she thought she medication she had taken was very strong indeed. Regina stopped pacing and walked towards the blonde.

"I'll ask you once more, why were you outside touching me?

Regina flashed her eyes so wide that Emma could see her reflection.

"I wasn't touching you… I mean, I did. I mean…" Regina smirked as Emma struggled to keep eye contact.

"What's the matter with you? Are you afraid of me Miss Swan? Regina paused as she noticed Emma's eyes travel up her frame.

"No… I'm afraid of myself" Emma looked at the balcony door eyeing her escape.

"Oh no you don't get off that easy dear. Now tell me why you were outside leaning over me and touching me?". Regina raised her voice a hint of panic as her words triggered a jolt of arousal.

"Alright. You win as usual, making me feel like an idiot yet again. I couldn't sleep so I went for a run...I was passing your house and I saw you were shivering, I called out to you. You didn't hear me. You may be a giant pain in my ass Mayor Mills but I couldn't leave you like that" Emma sighed. Regina looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Emma" Regina looked into Emma's lost emerald eyes.

"Don't say sorry... It was a weird thing to do" Emma giggled.

"Yes well dear I should expect it from you by now" Regina smiled. She couldn't stop herself she reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand. Emma looked down and froze, her heart thumping faster.

"Regina…" Emma gulped.

"Yes dear? Regina interlocked their fingers suddenly as she started to wobble in her surroundings. She started to feel faint.

"You're freezing, I think you should get to bed" Emma let go of her hand and lead her over to her bed. Regina looked away, almost ashamed of herself.

"There now, don't you feel a bit better? Emma pulled over the bed covers and sat on the edge of the bed. A pill bottle rolled onto the floor.

"Gosh Regina, these are really strong, you must be really out of it" laughed Emma.

"Dear shut up, I know exactly what I'm doing" Emma's heart raced.

"Oh do you? Is that why you were outside shivering in the cold? Emma smirked.

"I was too hot. I had to cool down" Regina rubbed her brow.

"Oh Regina, that's so dangerous, you should have called me, or someone" Emma looked at the Mayor with those concerned eyes.

"I know now, that it wasn't the best solution dear. I didn't have to call you… cause here you are" Regina tried to sit quickly lay back down.

"Hey hey, stop… are you alright? Emma leaned closer to her.

"Just a little dizzy" Regina groaned. Emma felt her forehead.

"Regina you are burning up! Emma ran to the bathroom and came running with a damp washcloth. She dabbed it on the Mayor's head and she felt her lean into her hands.

"Thank you Emma" Regina closed her eyes.

Emma watched as the Mayor fell asleep. She knew deep down that there was a chance that she wouldn't remember this incident with the medication she had taken. Nevertheless Emma decided she could stand to argue with her again if she woke up to find her there.

Feeling her forehead again she returned to the bathroom to wet the washcloth. As she held it to to the Mayor's face she couldn't help but see the same helpless expression that she had come to see in herself everyday. She knew Regina was too proud to ask for help, but with all the recent changes she had noticed in her she felt she wanted to make more of an effort too. She wouldn't dare dream of telling her about the confusing feelings that were running around her mind though.

Emma yawned as she noticed the time. She was seriously thinking of just going to Henry's room but was afraid that Regina would wake to find her there, mistake her for a burglar or something and just throw a fireball. She figured she better stay in her room incase her fever got worse, plus being in sight lessoned the chance of scaring the Mayor.

Emma sighed as Regina looked so comfortable in her massive double bed. The voices in her head weren't making it any easier as she struggled to process her want to lie beside Regina. Not just for the bed. Emma paced the room and finally decided to take the spare pillow and throw blanket. She then nuzzled up against the wall and curled into a ball. She fell asleep almost instantly. She slept as good as she expected from being in that position for an hour or so only to be awakened by mumbles and the sounds of tossing and turning. Her eyes opened to see Regina twitching and thrashing. Emma sprang up from the ground and walked over to the Mayor, her arm stretched out to sooth her just as her mouth opened.

"Uhh oh" Muttered Regina.

"Sush, It's okay…" Emma whispered as she crept closer. Just then Emma stopped on the spot. As Regina didn't seem to be having a nightmare.

"Oh Emma! Moaned Regina as clear as day.

Emma's jaw dropped open so wide she thought it had hit the ground. She literally didn't realize she had backed away from the bed as she hit her head off the wall. "Ouch" groaned Emma as she rubbed her head. Careful to not wake the Mayor Emma stayed so very still, Her eyes were fixed on Regina as she continued to jerk and mumble. Until Regina cried out.

"Oh god Emma! Her raspy voice thick with arousal.

Liquid heat pooled to the blonde's core as she witnessed Regina holding tightly to her bedsheets. Then she was still. Emma was not. She ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face. What had just happened? She went to grab her jacket and leave but then quickly noticed a change in the Mayor. She was shivering, she walked over and felt her head. She was ice cold. Regardless of what she has just witnessed Emma just threw caution to the wind and hopped into the Mayor's quickly wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close to smelt like apples and a perfume she couldn't quite place but it made her head spin as Regina willingly melted into her spoon. The shaking gradually stopped and Regina started to relax. Emma's heart raced as Regina turned over to face her automatically nuzzling into the blonde's shoulder placing her hand around Emma's waist. Emma lay still on her back. She couldn't breathe. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.

Emma barely slept a wink. Regina's voice echoing in her head at full volume, like she had just turned up the sound on a tv remote. She was having a sex dream… a sex dream about her. She had caused the Mayor to call out her name in whatever senario the Mayor had concocted. Her name. Emma's mind raced. Was this the medication? Was this just a random dream? Does Regina Mills have feelings for me?

Emma gulped hard because the butterflies were having a field day. Regina's hand rubbed across her stomach as the Mayor turned over. Emma winced as her muscles tingled. She couldn't stand it. She decided to leave.

She carefully pulled back the covers but stopped instantly as Regina had turned back over and put her hand around her, however she missed and placed her hand on Emma's breast. Emma gasped softly as her nipple reacted to Regina's hand. She quickly covered her mouth as the Mayor's eyes fluttered open. Emma lept back hitting her head off the headboard. Regina sat up as fast as lightning. Emma sat rubbing her head for the second time as Regina turned on her bedside lamp. Regina turned to face the blonde who was now in a state of panic. She quickly looked for the nearest exit and bolted for the door. Regina flew after her catching her arm and pinning her against the wall. Regina glared at the blonde. The glare was stronger than the force she was using to keep Emma in place. That look cut through ice. She had seen it before. She was done for. Emma went to speak just as the Mayor placed her free hand over her mouth.

"You do not get to speak right now Miss Swan if you know what is good for you dear" Barked Regina. Emma stood ridged like a statue. Regina let go of holding Emma and sat on the edge of her bed. Regina inhaled deeply.

"It appears my medication is a lot stronger than I thought" Regina glanced around the room noting the spare pillow and blanket by the wall.

"If you slept over there… then why were you in bed with me Miss Swan? Regina winced.

"Regina… I" Emma could barely function.

"My hand was..." Regina looked embarrassed as Emma seemed to back away towards the door only to bang into a table against the wall. Emma grimaced.

"Yeah. Look Regina, I really need to go right now" Regina stood up.

"Go Miss Swan. This is clearly my fault" Regina's paleness grew as she shut her eyes.

Emma grabbed her jacket on the floor and tripped over Regina's heels.

"Son of a bitch! Shouted Emma.

"Miss Swan? Regina ran over to her. Hoisting her up and catching her as she melted in her hands. Emma blushed.

"Regina I gotta go, please we'll discuss this tomorrow or maybe never" Emma smirked.

"Emma wait! Regina reached out as Emma walked away. Emma turned on the spot.

"I just want to know why you were in my bed? Regina fixed her hair.

"How much do you remember? Emma gulped.

"Well I remember you with a washcloth... and we went stargazing and then you…" Regina stopped cold as if the sudden realization hit her in the face. Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah like I said let's talk about it never. Okay good night… Good morning. Goodbye Madame Mayor"

Emma sighed as she saw the fear in Regina's eyes, a look that wasn't very common. It was the same look she had after her wild night.

"Hey… Regina. It's ok" Regina's eyes met hers. A glassy film about to form.

"I'm sorry Emma, for everything" Regina gulped as one tear fell. Emma dropped her jacket and sat next to her.

"God those meds are strong" Emma chirped. Regina giggled.

"So Miss Swan did I do anything else out of the ordinary on these pills" Regina exhaled.

"No, not a thing, just the accidental boob grab, took me off guard" Emma smirked.

"I… I do apologize dear, I didn't mean to touch you" Regina looked puzzled.

"I know Regina. I know. Let's just forget this ever happened. You were shivering and I just wasn't thinking and I tried to warm you up myself, you just got comfortable… you must trust me on some level… It was quite flattering to feel needed. If you want me to pretend that it didn't happen I will, just know that makes us even" Emma stood up.

"Even dear? Regina walked over to read the medicine container.

"Well yeah, I know damn well you are hiding something from me and I know you won't tell me so maybe I won't tell you what Loopey Regina on flu meds does" Emma laughed. Regina wasn't as amused.

"Is that so dear? Well I suppose we have a deal because I have my secrets Miss Swan" Regina smiled through gritted teeth.

"Don't we all Madame Mayor? Emma put on her jacket.

"Thanks for the sleepover… I did appreciate your company, before I made an absolute imbecile out of myself" Groaned Regina. Emma smiled.

"You should feel proud of yourself" Giggled Emma.

"Proud dear? Really? Regina squinted her eyes.

"Yeah not many can say they groped the Sheriff" Emma stuck out her tongue. Regina looked horrified.

"Miss Swan! I do not or have I ever just groped someone like I did tonight. I am not proud of myself. It was rude and boorish" Regina huffed.

"So you wait till the second sleepover then? Emma laughed.

"I thought you were leaving Miss Swan. You are trying my patience" Regina took another pill.

"Oh jesus! I better run you've taken more of the boob grabbing pills" Emma leaned against the wall and laughed a big hearty laugh. Regina walked over to the blonde with purpose. She tilted Emma's head up towards hers.

"It's not funny! Emma I am sorry" Regina's hand started to shake as the purple smoke filled the air.

"Hey hey! No need for the dramatics. Regina I'm fine, it was an accident. I was joking around. Please don't throw a fireball" Emma winced as the smoke faded.

"Emma did I do anything else to you? Emma looked at the ground.

"Why do you ask that? Besides we are even, it doesn't matter" Emma kept her eyes on the ground. Regina looked demonic.

"Miss Swan you will tell me if my behavior tonight was appropriate at once or so help me" Emma sighed.

"If you tell me why you left my place so abruptly and explain why you are mad at me I'll tell you what I saw" Emma looked up into brown eyes.

"Miss Swan… I can't" Regina sighed.

"Well then I can't remember what I saw… or heard" Emma folded her arms. Regina grinded her teeth.

"Well I guess I have got a taste of my own medicine dear" Regina walked back over to her bed and pulled back the covers.

"Sweet Dreams Regina"

Emma sniggered but before Regina could look up at her she was gone out the door and was swiftly down the stairs. Regina slammed her bedroom door and hopped back into her bed. Why did Swan laugh at that statement. Regina hated mind games, especially when they were being played on her.

Emma didn't wanna accept it but the encounter in Regina's bed bothered her. It bothered her in a way she hadn't imagined it could. She didn't feel used or dirty, she knew in her heart it had been an accident on the Mayor's part but Emma was bothered by how her body in that split second before Regina had awoken Emma's body reacted to being touched by her. It would continue to bother her because she wasn't ready to understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma Swan sat with her feet on the window ledge of her office as she gazed outside. She watched as a lonely bluebird hopped along the footpath searching for food. Her eyes followed the delicate creature up the footpath and fixed on the spot as it landed next to her cheerful Yellow bug. Emma sighed.

Her eyes began to wonder some more along the path stopping at a halt at the pair of jet black suede knee high boots. A wave of panic consumed the Sheriff.

Emma immediately took her feet off the window ledge and sat up straight as the boots walked closer to her workplace. Her heart thumped as the front door swung open and the sound of familiar heels clip clopped down the corridor. Emma gulped hard as her plan of avoiding the Mayor wasn't going quite to plan.

She had ignored her phone calls for a week in a row and skipped their first rehearsal of the play. Regina had insisted she was able to begin rehearsing earlier in the week, mentioning it to Sydney who eagerly informed the blonde she would be needed on Tuesday evening.

Emma sent her apologies via text to Sydney as he read the message aloud to the cast causing Regina's face to fall with disappointment. Nevertheless Regina held back her feelings and threw herself into her role. The wall around her heart had started to rebuild itself.

Emma ran to her office door as if Speedy Gonzales himself was holding her hand. She quickly locked the door and hid in the empty jail cell. The footsteps grew louder deafening the blonde as she held her breath. The Mayor gently knocked at the glass pane on the door. She got no reply.

"Miss Swan? Are you there? Regina pleaded. Her voice a little raspier than usual.

"Miss Swan… I know you are in there, your Crapbox of a car is out front.

Regina knocked again a little louder this time. Regina inhaled and pressed her palm onto the door handle. She paused for a moment and then pressed down on it. Her heart sank when she discovered the door was in fact locked.

"Emma… Please" Emma listened as the Mayor's voice sounded like she was about to cry. Emma didn't move.

Then Emma heard it. A soft sniffle as she could make out the blurry figure through the pane wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She watched as the Mayor's figure slid to the ground out of view. Emma crept closer avoiding been seen as she could see the Mayor with her knees to her chest and then she heard Regina's gentle whimpering. As tears fell down Regina's face the Mayor buried her head in her hands. Emma couldn't help but feel guilty. She now knew that her actions with dealing with what happened were solely selfish and had affected Regina in a way she had not expected at all. Regina had been suffering too and she completely ignored her. Emma put her childish fears aside. She was strong enough to face her. Her feelings might get the better of her but she owed it to herself to figure out what and if what she was experiencing was real.

Just then Regina stood up. She elegantly brushed her Black velvet blazer with her tear stained hands and flicked her hair. She turned on the spot and shoved an envelope under the door. The familiar heels faded away. Emma ran to the door and picked up the letter. She crawled under her desk, aware that Regina could easily be still outside and peering through the main scent of Regina filled her nostrils. Emma delicately opened it.

Emma,

I cannot express how sorry I am for what I did to you while you were in my company the last time we saw one another. I have found myself rattling it over and over in my head why you could be acting this way?

I know you are avoiding me. I've spent sleepless nights trying to remember my actions. So I have come to the conclusion I must have done something to truly upset you.

Emma the last thing I wished to do is hurt you, I know that is hard to believe. I've decided to cancel the play. I will be contacting the cast tonight.

Emma you have every right to be mad at me but the worst part is not knowing why. Please find it in yourself to put me out of this hell and tell me what I did, because Emma I am not the Evil Queen anymore, nor do I ever want to cause harm, especially to the people I care about the most.

Regina

Emma blinked as a single tear fell onto the page. She reread it word for word as her eyes found themselves glancing over the last line again and again. Regina cared about her. Maybe this was enough to trust her. All she knew was she felt absolutely awful for torturing the woman who used to torture every single person in Storybrooke.

Emma picked up her cell and typed her reply. She clicked the send button.

Madame Mayor

See you at rehearsals tonight at 8pm.

I'm ready to tell if you are?

And My Car is NOT a Crapbox!

Emma

Regina glanced at her phone screen as a wave of emotions hit her full force in the head.

Emma turned the key to her front door and collapsed on the couch. The fear of tonight's rehearsal was building and the one person she really wanted to confide in happened to be the one person she couldn't. Just then something caught Emma's eye. Her drink cubbard was slightly open and she hadn't opened it since that night. She immediately sprung up and grabbed her back up gun from the drawer.

As Emma crept up the stairs a familiar scent filled the air. Leather and Rum. She kicked open her bedroom door.

"Elllo Love" Grinned a very merry Hook. Emma dropped the gun.

"Killian! What the hell are you doing here? In my house? In my bedroom? How.. what? Emma started to ramble.

"Woah woah, slow down love. You ain't making sense" Killian stood up and walked over to the very confused looking placed the bottle of rum onto her chest of drawers and went to grab her hand. Emma pulled it away.

"I'll take it that you are not happy to see me? Did you not get my messages? Hook tilted Emma's face to meet his gaze. Emma's eyes glistened.

"I got a message yeah… then I refused to get anymore. Regina advised me to block your number Killian" Emma turned her face away.

"That Evil bitch, I'll give her a piece of my mind! Somebody should tell her to mind her own bloody business" Hook grabbed the bottle. Emma grabbed it off him.

"No Killian! Ok I lied she didn't tell me to do anything. I decided to block you" Emma's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"But why love? Hook sat on the side of the bed.

"Why! Really! Killian you broke my heart into a million pieces and yet I can't stop thinking about you" Emma stopped talking as the tears fell and gulped.

"And whoever she was"

Killian looked directly at her. Emma thought she might actually fall over. She grabbed the chest of drawers for support.

"How did you find out? Hook ran his hand through his hair.

"That's not important Killian. The fact that you were cheating on me besides the fact that you left me on my wedding day where I was supposed to marry the man I would have given everything for… Killian I loved you so much I was obviously so blind to see the man you really are! Emma turned her back as the tears fell faster.

"Emma she didn't mean anything to me I swear it love" Hook stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. Emma flinched at his touch.

"Killian… I want you to leave" Emma stood her ground.

"Emma I'm not going anywhere, I love you. I meant everything I said in that message. I know I was a bastard and I don't deserve you but you can't deny your feelings for me. Emma I'm a wreck without you. I regret the day I ever laid eyes on another woman. I love you Emma please forgive me. Give me another chance. I've changed." Hook spun her to face him.

"Yeah well I thought I loved you too up until very recently" Emma barked.

"What does that mean? Hook sighed.

"It means I've moved on Killian" Emma swallowed her tears.

"I know that look love, you ain't got anyone else" Hook smirked.

"Oh really what the hell makes you so damn sure huh? Emma shoved him roughly in the chest.

"Cause I know you Emma Swan. When you care about someone you jump overboard head first into that ice cold water and don't care if you drown" Hook placed his hands on her cheeks.

"What if someone literally already did that for me? Emma smiled through the tears.

"I don't believe it love" Hook leant in. Emma closed her eyes.

"Someone else likes me too Killian… and I…"

Killlan forcefully kissed her on the mouth. Emma resisted but found herself feeling the comfort of the man she thought she once knew. She opened her mouth and kissed him letting herself pretend that everything was back to normal. Hook picked her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned and dropped her onto the bed. Before Emma could blink she was back in the embrace of her past but this time all she could do was think about her present and the woman who plagued her thoughts.

Emma moaned as she found herself thinking about Regina's dream but Emma couldn't relax and Hook frantically tore away her clothes. Emma knew part of her craved the closeness and relished the feeling of the man who once sent her to the moon, but she couldn't get the image of him with someone else out of her mind.

Emma just lay there as Hook entered her. She held onto him and shut her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. Hook wiped it away.

"Are you alright love?

Emma looked deep into his eyes but felt nothing. She nodded and he continued. The feelings that he used to ignite in her were completely gone and she kissed him knowing she had made a huge mistake She grabbed onto Hook as he shook on top of her. She wished she hadn't let herself take that leap backwards.

His touch felt different as they lay in each other's arms. Killian had fallen asleep.

"Killian I have to go, I've got somewhere I have to be"

Emma lifted his arm off her and headed for the shower. Hook didn't respond. His snores rippled through the air as Emma locked the bathroom door. She covered her mouth as the tears fell rapidly. What was she going to do. She had never been more confused in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Sydney Glass was a perfectionist. Whatever the task he gave it 100% and when the Mayor turned to him to direct this play he jumped at the chance. As the cast was so small he opted to use Mary Margaret's classroom.

Sydney being on top of his game had made out a list of things that would insure that the rehearsals would proceed to their full potential. So he thought long and hard and came to the conclusion that if he was going to truly watch their performances he would get distracted by taking notes or forgetting if they had managed to convey a certain look at a certain moment without visual proof.

It was then that Sydney decided to install a hidden camera at an angle that could see everything so that if he missed something he could watch it afterward. He wanted to so desperately to please the Mayor and he would not fail.

Regina walked into the girls bathroom in a panic. She felt like a hammer was violently crashing through her chest. She knew this was it. She had to tell Emma of her feelings for her. She splashed water on her face as she heard the sound of the Sheriff's car pull up outside.

"Killian I told you I had to be here, it's important to me"

Emma parked the car.

"Yeah I know love, but wouldn't you rather have stayed in bed with me?

Killian grinned. Emma couldn't help but smirk.

"Actually Killian I have been really looking forward to this so if you don't mind I'll see you later. We really need to talk"

Emma sighed.

"Emma the only thing we need to talk about is when I can move back in?

Emma turned to face him.

"Killian… it's not that simple. I told you there is someone else" Killian narrowed his eyes and looked towards the school.

"Is he in there? Is that why you are so chirpy and spent half the bloody evening dolling yourself up?

Killian reached out for Emma's hand. She didn't move.

"No he isn't in there… Killian just because I made an effort to look well doesn't mean I am trying to impress anyone. This was gonna be my time to take my mind off of everything and just let go"

Emma unbuckled her seat belt and let go of his hand.

"Emma if I find out that he's in there so help me"

Emma opened her car door.

"Or you'll what Killian you'll sleep with him too?

Killian opened his door as Emma walked around to the path.

"Love, wait! I thought everything was going so well. We spent the afternoon together?

Killian winked and Emma stopped on the spot.

"Look let's discuss this later. Please Killian, please just let me enjoy my night and then we can talk, because right now I do not want to hear your side of the story again. Killian you broke my heart. That isn't just gonna vanish because you said sorry"

Killian pulled the blonde towards him. He gently placed his hand on her cheek.

Regina stood at the window keeping her balance by clutching the coat hook on the wall. Killian then leaned in and kissed Emma. Regina didn't stay to watch she walked over to her chair and consumed herself in her script. A wave of anger and tears filled her heart and she had no idea how to stop it.

Killian walked towards the town as Emma eagerly entered the classroom. Everyone looked up as she graced the room except Regina and Emma spotted this in a second. She sat down next to the Mayor and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey"

said Emma in a playful tone. Regina barely batted an eye.

"Hello Miss Swan"

Regina stared at her script.

"Umm are you okay Regina?

Emma gently placed her hand on the Mayor's thigh. Regina flinched and looked up.

"If you could refrain from touching me Miss Swan that would be great"

Regina glared at the blonde who's expression was as confused as the Mad Hatter.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Emma looked down at her script she knew something was wrong. She tried not to let this ruin her plan as she tapped her pen on her script.

Sydney stood up and ushered everyone into pairs and much as he hated to do so he paired Emma with Regina as the scene required them to work very close together physically and emotionally. Emma sighed as Regina barely responded to her ques and didn't make much eye contact with her at all.

"Okay Madame Mayor, that was great, but if you could give a bit more energy that would be wonderful"

Sydney sat on his chair and proceeded to take notes.

"Or alot more energy!

Retorted the blonde. Regina flashed her eyes at her.

"What did you say?

The room went dead silent.

"I'm not afraid of you like everyone else is and I will not be treated like some petulant child"

Regina threw her script on the ground.

"Oh so you think this is about you Miss Swan! Typical, making every little thing about you, so nice of to join us by the way. Got bored of ignoring me have you?

Regina walked towards the blonde. Emma couldn't breathe as Regina was so close to her face.

This time Emma kept her eye contact. Emerald eyes locked with Brown. She looked Regina up and down and fixed her gaze. Regina couldn't deny the tensing of her muscles as Emma stepped towards her closing the gap. A waft of the Mayor's perfume filled her senses and Emma nearly lost her balance.

"What the hell is going on?

August mumbled.

"God the tension. It looks like they are gonna…"

"Kiss…"

The words tumbled out of Sydney's mouth. He immediately regretted it as the whole room was now staring at him. He had turned the colour of Emma's leather jacket and then there was silence. Just then the door swung open.

There in the doorway was Killian with his arm wrapped around Henry.

"Look who I bumped into on my way into town"

Killian gave Henry a pat on the back.

"Moms!

Henry dropped his bags and ran towards the two women. They both dropped and embraced him.

"Woah hey, no need to squeeze. I missed you too"

Henry let go.

"Henry. You are back early. Everything alright?

Questioned Regina. Emma rustled her son's hair playfully and Regina smiled at her goofiness. Emma met her glance and then quickly looked away.

"Hey Kid. Where's Violet?

Emma placed her hands on Henry's shoulders.

"Her parents wanted her to stay the extra week. Some family get together or something. She is gonna meet me like we planned. So I figured I'd spend the extra week with you guys and get to see the play"

Killian walked towards them.

"Alright love?

Killian tossed Henry's hair. Regina did not have the same expression.

"Mr. Hook. what brings you back into my dear town?

Regina's voice was cold. Emma heard it and wasted no time in intervening.

"He isn't staying Regina"

Emma lowered Regina's raised hand that had risen in reflex

"I'm not?

Questioned Killian. Emma turned on the spot.

"Killian I begged you to just leave me be until later on until we could discuss this"

Regina smirked.

"Alright fine, but I shall be back later. Emma this isn't the end of us"

Killian looked into Emma's eyes.

"Killian… maybe you should try to move on?

Emma looked at Regina. Regina froze.

"He's here isn't he?

Retorted Killian.

"Who's here?

Responded Regina.

"Stay out of this you Evil…"

Killian raised his hook as Emma stepped in front of her.

"Emma what the hell love? I nearly hurt you"

Emma turned to see if Regina was alright placing her hand on her shoulder. Regina felt a jolt. Was this her imagination or was Emma trying to tell her something?

"Nearly?

Questioned Emma. Regina scoffed.

"Emma… I know he's in this room and I will find out who he is"

Killian stormed out of the room.

Sydney went to the boys toilets and proceeded to text Killian. He blocked his number and clicked send. Sydney would ruin whatever was happening between Regina and Emma if was the last thing he would do.

Mr Hook.

I have some information in regards to who may have stolen Emma's heart.

Some Villains never change. Regina Mills is in love with Emma.

"Henry I think I should get you home kid"

Emma turned to face Henry.

"No… Emma I'll take him"

Regina picked up Henry's bags.

"No Regina I think I should take him"

the two met each other's gaze again. Emma gulped.

"Very well Miss Swan, but you better return for the end of the rehearsal. Dickhead Pirate or not you made a commitment and I for one need to see a lot more energy from you"

Emma laughed. Regina smiled and the room returned to normal as if nothing had happened.

The incident that could have been was forgotten and Sydney prayed to god that the two wouldn't remember as he returned from the bathroom.

"Yes Madame Mayor I'll come back… I always do"

Emma winked. Regina found herself blushing and she distracted herself by picking up her script.

"Don't be too long I'd like to talk to you about some other matter after rehearsal".

The two looked at each other both holding their breath.

"I wanna discuss something with you too Regina"

Emma picked up Henry's bags and left through the double doors.

"What was all that about?

Henry buckled his seatbelt.

"What was what about kid?

Emma started the engine.

"You and Mom were being kinda weird, like you are hiding something. She is being way more cryptic than usual"

Henry leaned his elbow on the ledge of the door and gazed out the window.

"Dunno what you saw kid, but that's a normal Regina to me. I think the stress and nerves of the play are getting to her though"

Emma shrugged.

"Yeah maybe that's it, she does act weird when something is bothering her"

Henry turned and gave Emma a smile.

"Are you stressed about the play too?

Henry quizzed.

"Me? Psssh piece of cake Kid"

Emma playfully nudged him.

"Emma are you ok? Cause if you aren't you can tell me yanno"

Emma looked into the young man's eyes.

"God it seems like yesterday you were ten and at my door. I'm very proud of you Henry"

Henry reached out and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Is it about Killian?

Emma sighed.

"You know what Henry, yeah it is"

Henry scrunched his face.

"Should I have not let him walk me back to the school?

Henry crossed his arms.

"No kid. It's not like that at all. He's adores you and I trust him around you… I just don't trust him around me the way I used to"

Emma blinked hard.

"Emma he did leave you so I understand. You don't have to defend him. I just thought there was something else cause I know you haven't talked to him"

Emma pulled the car into the Mayor's driveway.

"Oh you know that do you?

Emma smirked.

"Yeah, he kind of tried to butter me up on the walk to you guys. Saying to tell you that he was sorry"

Emma tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Did he? Well I have to give it to the man he knows my weakness"

Emma sighed.

"What's that?

Henry grabbed his bag.

"You"

Emma turned and kissed her son on the forehead. Henry smiled and hugged her tight.

"Will you be okay Emma?

Piped Henry as he closed the car door. Emma rolled down the passenger window.

"Yeah kid I'll be fine. I've got plenty of things on my mind to distract me, do you need me to come inside with you?

Emma looked at her car clock.

"No I'm good, just gonna chill and play some video games"

Emma pulled out a 20 dollar note.

"Order some pizza I think rehearsals might be a little late"

Henry accepted the money.

"Thanks Mom"

Emma smiled as she watched him close the front door. Her heart began to beat faster as the night's events began to replay in her mind. Was Regina going to discuss the same thing she wanted to. Emma wasted no time in driving back to the school.

Regina insisted on waiting behind as soon as Sydney called an end to the rehearsal.

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor but I think we have done enough for tonight, I'd like to call it we can continue on Friday"

Sydney took out the classroom keys.

"That's quite alright Sydney I understand, but I'd rather like to stay behind and wait for Miss Swan"

Regina sat on the teacher's desk. Sydney gave the Mayor a weak smile.

"Very well Madame Mayor but I have the keys"

Sydney jingled the keys.

"You mean these?

Regina reached into her bag and produced an exact copy. Sydney's smile faded. His plan was foiled yet again for now.

"Goodnight Madame Mayor see you on Friday"

Sydney nearly walked into the door as Regina waved goodbye.

"Goodnight Sydney. I really enjoyed tonight's rehearsal"

Regina crossed her legs and waited with bated breath.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS'S NOTE

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT/VIOLENCE SOME READERS MAY FIND OFFENSIVE

*Welcome to Jackass... couldn't resist... but seriously just warning you all.

As Sydney left the front of the building a drunk Hook pushed passed grinned as he saw Emma's yellow bug driving towards the school car park. He kept his head down and just kept walking.

Regina heard the door and immediately fixed herself. She straightened her pin skirt and ran to the mirror to apply lipstick.

The door swung turned on the spot.

"Expectin someone?

Hook glared at Regina.

"Oh my god it's you. Did you fall into a ditch on the way home?

Regina walked towards the man with confidence.

"Tell me Regina and tell me no more when did you start pining over my woman?

Regina stopped cold.

"Pardon me? I don't believe I know what you are talking about and if you don't mind I have to be somewhere"

Killian grabbed Regina by the shoulders.

"Answer me Darlin and I promise I will make this a hell of a lot gentler"

Hook tightened his grip on her shoulders. Regina hissed.

"I don't know what you are talking about Killian! That's an unthinkable notion"

Regina glanced at the clock on the wall.

"She ain't comin love, she could never have feelings for someone like you"

Hook spat on the ground. Regina held her ground and glared at the man. The glossy film ready to form.

"I'll tell you once more I have no idea what you are talking about."

Regina backed towards the desk to grab her phone.

"Oh no you don't"

Hook ran towards the Mayor and pushed her roughly against the wall. He squeezed her wrist so hard that Regina cried out in pain.

"Let go of me I'm warning you!

Killian smirked as he grabbed Regina's free hand and placed them both over her head. She scowled as he lent into her.

"I suppose I have you to thank for telling my love of my indiscretion?

Regina looked at the ground.

"Please Killian, don't hurt me…"

Killian lifted her head and grabbed her by the hair. Regina gasped as he ran his hook down the front of her body. He leaned closer and grabbed Regina's left breast. Regina thrashed trying to break free, but her magic would not work as Mary Margaret had asked her to put a protection spell on the school to keep the children safe.

"Get your filthy hands off me!

Screamed Regina. Her scream was soon silenced by Killian's mouth. He kissed her roughly and forced her to part her lips. Regina fought hard but failed as the man's tongue entered her mouth. He lifted her by her waist and pressed himself against her pinning her hands back over her head. Regina cried out again but her cries were misinterpreted as moans as Emma stood in the doorway.

It all made sense to her now. The reason Regina had told her about the other woman, was because she had a guilty conscience for being the other woman.

She felt like a complete and utter fool for ever believing in the feelings she now harbored for Regina had betrayed everything.

Emma slammed the door and walked briskly into the room. Hook let go of Regina as she fell onto the hard tiled floor. She winced in pain as she looked up to see the blonde staring directly over her.

"Love I can explain everything"

Emma ignored him and continued to glare at Regina who for the first time in her life didn't know what to do.

"Stand up"

Emma's voice was dark. Regina stood up slowly not breaking eye contact. Emma took a step towards her and with her right hand slapped Regina hard across the face. Regina held her own hand to her stinging face as the tears fell fast.

"How could you Regina? How fucking could you?

Emma's voice began to get high pitched as she could no longer hold back the hurt.

"Emma… It's not what it looks like. I promise you. Emma you have to trust me… I'd never hurt you"

Emma looked Regina up and down.

"Well looks like you did. Don't ever come near to me again. I want nothing to do with you. You mean nothing to me... You get so worked up over being called my friend. Well you don't have to anymore cause you are no friend of mine."

Emma turned away from the brunette who backed against the wall and held on for dear life. Killian smirked.

"Killian if you ever come near me or my son ever again I will make you wish you had never ever been born now GET OUT!

Emma with all the force she could manage punched Hook hard in his chest. Killian clutched his chest as he bent over with the shock.

"How does it feel to have a broken heart Captain?

Emma blew on her knuckles as her hand throbbed.

Killian looked down and walked out of the building he knew it was over but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Regina stood ridget in the corner as Emma walked back towards her. Emma could see that she was indeed remorseful nevertheless she had wounded her in a way that could not be fixed. Regina Mills had broken her heart. Regina's tears ran down her neck as Emma was now the one holding her in place.

"Emma, believe me. I didn't want this to happen"

Regina's sobs were deafening. Emma had never seen her like this.

"I didn't want this to happen either. Regina you fucking hurt me so fucking much and yet here I am still here with you when you were practically in my boyfriend's pants"

Emma wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"You're boyfriend?

Regina looked down.

"Yes my boyfriend" Does that surprise you Madame Mayor?

"No… I mean, it's your decision Emma. I just was under the impression that you might have had feelings for someone else"

Regina glanced up letting her mascara stained eyes fill up with more water.

"What on earth gave you that idea?

Emma laughed. Regina's heart collapsed.

"Nevermind Miss Swan"

Regina wiped her eyes.

"That's it just like that, you ain't gonna fight?

Regina gently grabbed Emma's hand. Emma snatched it away.

"I'll always fight for you Emma"

Emma gulped.

"Regina why did you do this to me? I thought that you…"

"You thought that I what dear?

Regina eagerly placed her hand on Emma's upper arm.

"Regina you lied to me and then I catch you with him again…"

Regina interrupted the Sheriff.

"Emma I promise you I have never lied to you"

Emma chuckled and turned away from the shaking Mayor.

"How bout the fact you lied about what was the real reason you left my place that night?

Regina struggled to focus. The room began to spin.

"I didn't lie Miss Swan. I just didn't know how to tell you what had bothered me"

Emma's eyes widened.

"Aha there it is I knew you were hiding something from me! So that just confirms the fact that if you are capable of hiding that then it makes complete sense why you hid the fact that Killian cheated on me cause hey presto you were the other woman!

Regina's mouth dropped.

"Emma how could you say such a thing? It's a lie and you know it. You can tell when people are lying Emma. You can tell! I am telling you the truth"

Regina turned her to face her.

"Just leave me alone Regina. You've caused me enough pain... just stop before you cause me any more"

Regina reached out for Emma's hand once more.

"I won't stop till you believe me. Emma I want to tell you why I left your place the way I did"

But Emma was gone out the door she didn't look back.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina sat in her office. Too shook to go home. Too embarrassed to let Henry see her broken. She sipped her cider from her decanter and inspected her wrists. Killian had left some bruising and redness. Maybe if I show these to Emma she will believe me thought Regina as she took a bigger sip. She glanced around her office as a red flicker caught her eye.

"The cameras"

Regina leped forward off her chair. Regina was well aware of Sydney's hidden cameras. She knew he was up to something but nevertheless she was too focused on her Emma Swan problem to care what he was up to. He thought he had pulled the wool over her eyes but Regina had just merely allowed it. This time.

She knew what she had to do. She knew of the risks. But even that would not stop her from proving to Emma that she was not lying to her.

Regina pulled out her phone as her tired arms allowed.

Sydney.

I need your help. You have something I so desperately need and I will do anything for it.

Mayor Mills

Sydney sat at home in front of his monitors. A wave of panic covered him as he read the message. She knows about the cameras. Sydney slammed the script onto the ground. He then glanced at his phone as another message popped up.

Anything.

Sydney glanced up at the monitor as he now saw what she was looking for. Part of him wanted to just destroy the footage and have her punished for life, but as he thought about it more the darkness and selfishness manifested and Sydney felt like this could be a blessing for him. He smirked as he replied.

I know what I desire Madame Mayor

S.

Regina took another swig of her drink.

Name it.

Regina

Sydney sat as his desk. This was probably his only chance.

You and I, dinner alone at your house.

S.

Regina replied with a shaking hand.

Done.

Regina

Regina rubbed her brow as she stepped into her house. The lights were off except for the ominous glow of the tv in the den. She quietly crept towards the stairs.

"Mom is that you?

Regina winced.

"Yes Henry"

Regina frantically pulled her blouse down to cover her wrists. As Henry walked over to greet her.

"Mom! What happened?

Regina couldn't move, nor could she hide anything anymore. Regina rolled up her sleeves and showed her wrists to her son. Henry fell into his mother's embrace and stroked her hair as she cried.

"It's alright Mom, I'll get who ever hurt you"

Henry held Regina's hands as he closely inspected her face, reaching out to touch the red mark on her cheek. Regina stopped him.

"No you won't Henry Mills. I'm alright see"

Regina put on a brave face and smiled.

"Bullshit!

Shouted Henry.

"Hey watch your language young man"

Regina smirked impressed with her son's passion.

Henry lead his mother to the den and sat her beside him on the couch. Regina nearly fell off when she saw who was sitting on the other chair.

"Emma!

Regina jumped up.

She quickly rolled down her sleeves and put her hand on her cheek. Emma stood up and walked over to the shaking woman.

"What are you doing here Miss Swan? I thought we weren't friends?

Regina huffed as couldn't stop the tears. Emma wiped a falling one away.

"I couldn't sleep and I went for a run and I ended up here… I always end up here"

Regina looked at her.

"Show me your wrists Regina"

Emma pulled at the fabric and Regina let her. She grimaced as the fabric hit off a tender spot. Emma's face turned pale.

"Did he do that to you?

Emma gulped.

She then met Regina's gaze as she noted the red welt on her cheek. She gently caressed her face. Regina pulled away. Emma looked down. There was silence for the next few minutes as Emma got her jacket to leave.

"Where are you going Miss Swan?

Regina followed the blonde into the hall.

"I can't believe I was so stupid… how could I not believe you when I knew you weren't lying?

Emma looked up as the tears filled her walked over to the blonde briskly.

"I'll prove it to you"

Emma gently ran her thumb over Regina's wrist as Regina closed the gap. Emma's heart fluttered as Regina pulled her towards her.

"Regina what are you doing?

Emma stepped back.

"I… I don't know… I"

Regina looked embarrassed. Emma stood on the spot.

"Why did you leave that night?

Emma spoke so softly it was almost a whisper. Regina gulped.

"You know why Miss Swan?

Emma inhaled.

"No… I don't. Please tell me Regina"

Emma closed the space between them again.

"What did I do the night of the medication dear?

Regina smirked. Emma blushed.

"You first Madame Mayor"

Emma smiled.

"Emma I…"

Regina was cut off by the sound of Henry slamming the fridge in the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Mom? Will we catch the bad guy?

Henry stood in the doorway. The two met his gaze and smiled.

"Yes Henry. We'll catch the bad guy"

Sighed Emma. Regina smiled.

"We'll continue this conversation tomorrow night Miss Swan and I'll prove to you I am not a liar"

Regina walked Emma to the door. Emma sighed.

"My place at 10pm. I'll be waiting for you. I still have your clothes"

"Actually... I have dinner plans, but I'll bring you the proof"

"You are a very proud woman Mayor Mills"

Regina smirked.

Regina's muscles tightened as Emma kissed her red cheek.

"I'm sorry I hit you Regina. I can be an ass to my friends... especially the one's I care about the most... and who mean the world to me"

Emma walked down the garden path. Regina held her hand to the spot longing for tomorrow.

Regina awoke earlier than usual. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she found herself trying to meditate to calm herself every time she heard her office door open. She sat at her desk watching the clock tick away.

Tonight was the night that could change everything between her and Emma Swan and she knew it. However she had to have dinner with Sydney to obtain the footage from his secret cameras.

Regina couldn't help but feel guilty because she didn't care about Sydney Glass in a romantic way and it was clearly obvious to her that he had feelings for her. She decided to just entertain the thought for tonight in order to get the prove for Emma then meet her like they had arranged at her place at ten. She did find it odd that she had not seen or heard from the man all day.

As the sun set Regina made the final updates to her schedule. Just then her computer screen pinged. Regina clicked on the message.

Regina

I hardly slept a wink last night thinking about what Killian did to you!

I know you and whatever you are planning on doing, whether it be getting yourself into a dangerous situation or merely doing something because you're too proud to... just move on I can't let you do that.

Emma

Regina had to admitt the blonde knew her very well indeed.

Miss Swan.

I am a very proud woman, you were right in calling me that.

Emma... I do not tell someone I will prove something to them and then just forget it.

Regina

Regina…

Please don't do anything stupid. I believe you remember. I don't need any proof!

I saw what I was trying to ignore. I know he hurt you and believe me I will make him pay.

Emma

Emma Swan!

It's not your job to save me all the time.

Regina

I'm the Saviour Madame Mayor… So umm yeah it is.

Emma

Regina chuckled.

Look I'll be fine,

I might be a little late I have dinner plans with Sydney.

I really do have to talk to you Emma.

I'm ready to tell you everything.

Regina

Like a date?

Okay Regina, I have something to tell you too.

Emma

Emma sat at her computer screen her stomach was in knots and she was kicking herself for writing that message. Regina didn't reply and Emma slumped into her couch wondering if Sydney held the proof?

As Regina pulled into her driveway she was greeted with Sydney Glass sitting on her doorstep. He was holding a bottle of red wine.

"Sydney, I wasn't expecting you until later on I haven't even prepared a meal yet or changed out of my work clothes"

Sydney stood up.

"Madame Mayor you look beautiful in anything you wear"

Sydney kissed her hand. Regina smiled.

"Sydney that was really sweet of you to say but I'm afraid I am completely unprepared"

Regina opened the front door.

"That's the idea"

Smirked Sydney as he hit Regina over the head with the bottle. Regina collapsed forward falling onto her immaculate white tiles. The red wine pooled around the Mayor as Sydney wasted no time in throwing her over his shoulder and throwing her into the back of his car.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma turned off her laptop and exhaled. It was only a couple more hours till Regina would be done at her dinner and here in her apartment. Emma was uncomfortably nervous and found herself actually cleaning.

Time flew away as Emma stood in front of her mirror. She turned her bedroom light on and rummaged through her wardrobe. She gazed out her window as she heard each passing car drive by. She changed into a clean white tank top and applied the final touches to her eye make up. She didn't know exactly why she was going to so much effort, it was just a chat, yet it felt like more than that to her.

She knew Regina would have probably ate a lot already, rather knowing her not enough but she figured that she should prepare a little snack just in case. She opened a bottle of red and placed the bowl of pretzels on the coffee table as she looked up at the clock over the tv. She grabbed some tea lights and lit the candles,carefully placing them in the apple shaped glasses Regina had given her when she saw that she had no candle holders and she placed their wine glasses on the silver lined coasters that Regina had also given her when she saw that she had no coasters. Emma smirked as she placed the Mayor's neatly folded clothes onto the spare sofa as she glanced up at the clock again. It was almost ten. Emma began to pace the room in preparation in what she was going to say to Regina.

"Regina we need to talk…" Emma scrunched her face.

"I like…" Emma shook her head.

"I've been having feelings…" Emma sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands.

"Ow" Emma pulled a pen out from the side on the couch cushion. She glanced at the notepad that was next to the tv guide and started to write.

Regina

This is one of the hardest letters I have ever written in my life. In fact this is one of the only letters I've ever written in my life. God I sound so lame but by the time you read this I will have made a complete and utter fool out of myself. If you are smirking and thinking what's new? You'd be correct.

However Regina… my nerves have got the better of me and if by chance I can't tell you what I wanted to, you can read it here.

Regina for a long time now I've felt differently about things,about a lot of things but mainly about you. I don't know how to word it exactly without sounding like a moron so here goes.

Regina I have feelings for you. God that sounds so corny... I don't know if you feel the same way or not but I just had to tell you one way or another. I like you Regina. I like you a lot. In fact I think it's more than that because you are all I can think about. You plague my thoughts and when I'm not near you I long to be. Regina I'm in L...

(Emma scribbled out the end of that sentence as the butterflies eroded through her stomach)

When I saw you that night on the balcony I knew right then that I would do anything to protect you and wanted to pull you into my arms. When I witnessed what happened later that night I panicked and wanted to push away my feelings, You may not have noticed but the reason I left the way I did wasn't because I felt uncomfortable it was because I did. My body reacted to your touch however accidental it was. My body knew before my heart caught up.

Regina when you were on flu meds you were sleep talking… well… Oh gosh darn it you were having a sex dream. You called out my name. It shocked me.

That's why I ran. I wasn't ready to process any possibility that you could feel the way I do. I still don't even know if it was just the meds talking.

When Killian came back I knew he meant nothing to me anymore. It didn't feel right. I wasn't lying when I told him there was someone else...

Please don't hate me.

Emma

Emma exhaled and glanced up at the clock she had been so engrossed in writing the letter that she hadn't noticed that it was nearly eleven. She quickly grabbed her phone to check if she missed a call or anything. Her phone was blank. She decided to send a quick message she may be running late.

Hey

Just checking in. Are you on the way? Hope dinner was nice.

Em

She recorked the wine and took a large gulp out of her glass. As the candles melted Emma's nerves sored. Why did it feel like she was being stood up?

Emma put the leftover nibbles back in the bag and poured some more wine and placed Regina's glass by the sink. She checked her phone and still no reply. Emma decided to call. It went straight to voicemail.

Hey Regina. It's me,ummm just wondering if you forgot about tonight? Okay call me when you get this.

Emma sighed as she finished her glass.

As the clock struck midnight Emma blew out her candles and threw the letter in her trash basket.

Her nerves got the better of her and she decided to go for a run. She ran in the one direction she knew she would and low and behold she arrived at the mansion.

Emma noted that all her lights were out but was startled when she saw Regina struggling to walk up the garden path with Sidney aiding her to the door. Sidney turned Regina to face him and kissed her forcefully. She didn't protest. Regina watched as the man walked into the darkness. She stood for a moment and looked around as if looking for someone else. Emma misinterpreted it as hiding her new love. She exhaled and touched her cheek and closed her front door.

Emma didn't feel the tears till they tickled her neck.

Regina slid down against her bedroom door and held onto her knees. She buried her head in her lap and shook from the force of her tears. She knew Henry would be home and she was determined that he definitely didn't see her this time. She opened her handbag and violently threw the camera footage disc box across her white carpet. Regina was a proud woman and for the first time in her life she wished she had listened to Emma Swan.

Regina stood in front of her bathroom mirror as she drew herself a bath. She stood naked and ridged as the dim light only highlighted the fresh new marks on her olive skin. She ran her fingers through her hair wincing as she found the spot that was now covered in dried blood. She exhaled as she found herself flashing back to the nights events.

As Regina sank beneath the hot water her body flinched. She grabbed her face cloth and held it over her face and prayed for the Savior to save her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DARK. IT CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND RAPE. I UNDERSTAND IT MIGHT MAKE SOME READERS UNCOMFORTABLE BUT THIS IS NECESSARY IN THE STORY PLOT.
> 
> DON'T WORRY THE LIGHT ALWAYS BREAKS THROUGH THE DARK.

Regina stayed in the water for so long that she startled herself when the hard leather brushed against her thigh. She lifted her hand urgently out of the tub eyeing the leather cuff angrily. She had been in such shock that she forgot that Sidney had placed it on her to be extra safe from her magic.

She reached for some enchanted scissors she had borrowed from Gold's shop and ripped it off throwing it into the air and blowing it in smithereens sending her magic coursing through her veins. He would pay for what he had done to her but in this moment in time all that concerned her was Emma.

Regina struggled to hoist herself out of the tub. She was fragile and in pain but she had to call Emma. She held onto the side of the bath as her legs and thighs burned. She winced as she eventually stood up grabbing her dressing gown from the back of the door. The smell of burning fabric filled her nostrils as she quickly put out the fireball that had started the flames. She gazed into the mirror as the anger was swallowed and she walked with purpose to her bed.

Regina picked up her handbag along with the disc and placed them on her nightstand. She began to empty the bag contents in search of her phone which was nowhere to be seen. Another fireball began to expand as she remembered where it was. She shivered as her mind flashed back.

"You're not expecting any calls are you Madame Mayor?

Regina shook her head as his voice creeped up her neck. She could still feel his breath whispering into her ear. He grabbed Regina's phone and dropped it into the fish tank

Regina threw her bag against the wall as the tears fell again. She found herself limping to the study downstairs to get the house phone. She didn't care how late it was she had to call Emma Swan. Picking up the receiver with a shaking hand Regina dialed Emma's number from her phone book by the lamp. It rang ten times before she heard a barely audible reply.

"Hello?

Mumbled a clearly intoxicated sleepy Swan.

"Emma?

Regina's voice was just as low but filled with so much pain. Emma turned over and turned on her bedside lamp.

"Regina? It's nearly 3am…

Emma sat up wiping her eyes and smearing the eye make up onto her cheek.

"Yes I'm sorry… I just had to call you."

Emma cut her off.

"Well it's a bit late for that isn't it?

Regina scrunched her face.

"Emma please don't be angry with me, I know it's late. I need to…"

Regina found herself stumbling over her words.

"Angry at you… Regina look you obviously forgot about our plans tonight or actually maybe you didn't and spent the night with the person you actually wanted to be with. Frankly I don't care"

Emma was slurring.

"Emma what on earth are you talking about? Have you been drinking?

Regina's hand was shaking.

"No shit Sherlock!

Emma yelled out startling herself. Regina jumped at the reply.

"Emma… I know you are upset with me and I'm so sorry for not coming over... I wanted to meet you tonight. I really did. But something happened...umm "

Just then Regina had a flashback

Regina had awoken with fright in Mary Margaret's classroom. She jumped to her feet to inspect her surroundings and held her hand tightly onto her throbbing head which was bleeding. She went to heal the wound and gasped when she realized she couldn't use her magic there.

Sidney emerged from the doorway and walked over to the panicked Mayor.

"Hold still"

Regina retaliated and ran for the door. Sidney stuck out his foot and Regina toppled over it. Sidney pulled Regina's arms behind her back and tied the leather cuff.

"This is just back up in case you find a loop hole on the magic protection spell"

Regina thrashed kicking her legs and hitting him in the chest. Sidney picked her up and smiled a cold smile and held Regina by the neck against the notice board. The fresh blood trickled down her left eye as Sidney shoved her roughly hitting her head against the wooden frame. Regina fought with herself not to give into the pain she merely laughed.

"What do you want?

Sidney smirked.

"I'm afraid dinner just won't do...Very well I'll just have to show you won't I?

A look Regina knew all too well flashed in his eyes as he threw Regina violently onto the cold tiled floor and got on top of her. Pinning her hands over her head Sidney smiled.

"I took inspiration for Mr Hook's attempt"

Regina squirmed under the man as he began to caress her face.

"You truly are a Queen"

Sidney kissed Regina on the mouth hungrily. When he broke the kiss Regina glared up at him with such hatred.

"Sidney… Please you don't have to do this?

Regina's strong persona was starting to break.

"Oh yeah right, as if you would look at me twice if I took the gentle approach!

Regina winced.

"Sidney… I care about you I do I just…"

Sidney held her hands down harder.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way"

Sidney smirked as his arousal made Regina flinch when she felt him against her waist.

"Sidney please don't…"

Regina was scared and she knew her confident exterior was crashing down faster and faster with each breath.

"You know what you have to do!

Regina blinked hard as a single tear fell.

"I don't know what you want me to do Sidney?

Regina yelled at the man. Sidney slapped Regina hard across the face. Regina almost passed out from the welt.

"Okay I'll explain… The only way I am giving you your proof for that whore of yours is if you make her believe that you and I are in love… simple as that. You make her believe that and I'll give you what you need"

Regina spat in Sidney's face with such force that he let go of her hands. Regina sat up and pushed him off and ran for the door. Sidney pulled her back by the hair and bent her over the teacher's desk. Regina coughed as she caught her breath.

"Why are you being so stubborn Madame Mayor? Look at you so helpless, can't fight back eh?

Regina grinded her teeth as she took a swing at Sidney's face. Sidney ducked and Regina tripped forward landing on her knees. Regina yelled out.

"You are sick… Do you hear me? You are a sick pathetic man! How could I ever love someone like you?

That's all it took for Sidney to push her roughly forward and flip her to face him as he got on top of her again. He ripped off her blouse and unhooked her bra and licked down to her breasts. Regina screamed and thrashed as hard as she could. Hissing at his touch.

"Stop it please Sidney… Please"

Regina was trembling under his weight as he flashed her a dark look.

"Why can't you you tell her you love me Madame Mayor?

Regina gulped swallowing hard.

"Because...I love her"

Sidney's eyes turned black as coal.

"If you do not make her believe that you love me… I will kill her."

Regina's heart shattered on the spot.

"No you wouldn't do that… You monster! Sidney please if you hurt her You will pray that you have never been born. Please Sidney"

Regina couldn't stop the tears cascading down her face.

"You know I want you… You know I do"

Sidney pulled up Regina's skirt. Regina yelped as he tore away her underwear.

As Regina heard him unzip his pants she shut her eyes.

"Please Sidney! You don't have to do this. Don't do this…"

Regina screamed out in intense pain as the man forcefully entered her. With his free hand he held her mouth. Regina couldn't breathe with the pain. Sidney wispered into her ear.

"You know what I want you to do!

Regina choked back the tears as his voice echoed in her head.

Sidney picked her up and placed her ontop of the teacher's desk.

"You wanted to act for me… remember… make her believe and I won't go near her. I promise you"

Regina was shivering as her breasts were now exposed and her legs were spread as he prepared to enter her again.

"What do I have to do?

Regina sobbed.

"Look at the cameras Madame Mayor… and act like you want me"

Regina struggled to grasp his words as he pulled her towards him. But she understood that he was a man so desperately in love with her that if she couldn't love him naturally she could act instead and with that realization Regina inhaled as she humored him.

"I want you Sidney… Take me now"

Sidney smiled wider than the cheshire cat. He whispered into her ear.

"That's it, keep going… Moan for me"

Sidney entered her and Regina gasped as he turned her to face the cameras.

"Oh Sidney"

Her voice was raspy and shaky but believable and that's all that mattered in that moment. Regina went numb as Sidney neared his climax and as he shook Regina let out a loud moan in response. Sidney shook hard as he came down from his high. He climbed of the shaking Mayor and fetched her a towel from the bathroom at the back of the classroom.

"Here clean yourself up"

Regina caught the towel and wiped her face and head.

Regina stood up quickly and lost her balance as her thighs throbbed in pain. She sat up straight against the desk and eyed the door.

"Wait you can't go out like that"

Sidney lifted her black coat off the hook on the wall. He removed the Mayor's torn blouse and handed her his shirt. He waited until she had readjusted her bra and put it on.

"I never wanted it to be like this"

Sidney buttoned up the coat on the zombie like Mayor.

"Sidney… I'm in love with her"

Regina's brown eyes were puffy and swollen and Sidney in that moment saw his reflection in her eyes.

Sidney walked the Mayor to his car.

"Oh and one more thing if you decide to tell her that you didn't want to be here tonight and what happened between us I will be forced to show her this tape"

Regina's heart sank as she clutched onto the car seat.

Regina cried all the way to her house. Just as she unbuckled her belt she whispered.

"Emma knows when I'm lying… she'll believe me I know it."

Sidney smirked throwing the footage of her and Hook on her lap.

"Yeah she might… but if you tell her I'll kill her. So you better act the part Madame Mayor because if you break character it's the final curtain. It's showtime in two weeks. You want to make your son proud of you and not know what a slut his mother was tonight. If you come after me in any shape or form I will not hesitate in killing Henry as well."

Regina screamed internally as he escorted her out of his car. She kept her head down as he walked her up the path.

Regina clutched to the phone.

"Regina I don't have time to listen to your guilt trip right now. Some of us have plans tomorrow and I plan to stick to mine"

"I.. got the proof for you Miss Swan"

Regina's voice was shaky as she wiped away the falling tears on her sleeve.

"Great... Make sure you tell your boyfriend thanks from me"

Emma's tone was cold. Regina held her hand over her mouth as she cried with force.

"Emma..."

"Goodnight Madame Mayor"

Regina slumped onto the floor and the dial tone grew louder in her ears.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina sat in her study for the rest of the night. As flashback after flashback replayed in her head.

"What's going on? Why did you take me here? Why are you doing this to me?

Regina seemed to replay that part over and over again. Her memory seemed to have blocked certain parts of the night but this part came back like a flash of lightning.

"Why? Let's just say I am sick and tired of being your lapdog, let's just say that I am tired of not getting what I want when all you have to do it snap your fingers and the town comes running, or let's just say that I cannot stand that Emma Swan loves you and I do too"

Regina's eyes grew wide.

"What did you say. Sidney don't be absurd she doesn't love me?

Sidney grimaced.

"Oh but she does Madame Mayor, I've been keeping an eye on our little swan remember when you asked me to find out everything?

Regina felt the guilt build up inside.

"Sidney that was so long ago… years in fact! We are friends now…"

Sidney smirked.

"I always do a thorough job at whatever you ask me to do"

Sidney gazed out the window.

Regina shut her eyes as she cursed the man to kingdom come. Sidney Glass for the sole reason of being a jealous man with a case of unrequited love had completely snapped out of control and had actually managed to blackmail her into not telling Emma how she truly feels. If she so hinted at the idea Sidney would show Emma the footage of her and Sidney together and if she confessed it all Sidney would kill her and her son!

There had to be a way out but for now Regina needed to think. But she found herself going over to Emma's apartment. The second she had pulled out of the driveway Sidney appeared as he had been waiting to strike. He kicked the front door and broke it down to be greeted with a startled "Hey" from the 16 year old in the den. Sidney ran for the boy as Henry fought back. Sidney punched Henry hard in the face and the boy collapsed. Sidney wasted no time in throwing the boy into his car and speeding away.

Regina applied adequate makeup on her way to cover up any facial marks as she drove with speed to Emma's apartment. Regina knocked at the door.

Emma answered. Her hair was messy and her clothes were baggy and she smelled like a bewery but Regina pushed passed her and into the apartment.

"Regina what are you doing here?

Regina exhaled.

"Look Emma we need to talk I owe you an explanation. I want to tell you what happened last night I really truly do, but it isn't safe right now"

Emma sat on the side of the couch.

"Hold on a minute, you sound like we have a mission to do?

Regina pushed back her hair not realizing that there was a cut she had missed. Emma stood up and walked over to Regina. She touched her face and for the first time since she walked in truly looked at her.

"Regina…"

Regina couldn't stay strong for much longer.

"What the hell happened to you?

Regina gave her a weak smile.

"Look I know you are mad at me and I can explain…"

Regina threw her eyes up to the heavens as the tears began to form.

"Oh my god Regina what happened?

Regina grabbed on to Emma's hand tightly and Emma forgot just why she was so mad at her in the first place. The fact that she didn't show up and the fact that she was seeing Sidney intimately just melted like ice as she closed the gap the butterflies were building and Emma's heart was beating fast. The concern for Regina had consumed her and she kicked herself for not seeing that she had probably called last night because she needed her and she had responded selfishly because she was hurt.

"I have to go get dressed… wait here… umm make some coffee I'll be right back"

Emma let go of her hand and ran up the stairs and slammed her door. She took a few deep breaths and eagerly changed.

Regina stood on the spot for a moment and did as she was told. Going over to the coffee maker she tripped over the edge of the rug and kicked off the trash can. She picked up the trash can and placed it out of her way. But the letter on the top caught her eye as she saw her name. Regina snatched it up and sat on the couch. Her jaw actually dropped as she reread each sentence twice. The tears were in her eyes but for once they were happy ones. Sidney was right Emma did have feelings for her. Regina stood up as Emma walked down the stairs.

"No coffee?

Emma looked at the brunette who was walking towards her with force. She grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Emma's head swam as Regina tightened her grip. Emma looked into her brown teary eyes.

"Umm Regina…"

Emma stared blanky at the Mayor.

"I read your letter Miss Swan"

Emma backed away in a jolt of panic as she noticed the moved trash can.

"You did… I mean… Oh that was just umm a joke umm"

Emma scratched her head.

Regina walked towards her again and held her Emma didn't fight.

"Emma the reason I left you that night wasn't because you said anything wrong it was because I thought you were telling me that you wanted me… not just to stay as a friend"

Emma's eyes flashed and then for some uncontrolled reason she laughed. Regina smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen and she placed her hands on Regina's waist. Regina's heart began to thump as she felt she was being pulled towards the blonde by a magnet force. The two just stared at each other both shaking in anticipation. Regina gulped and closed her eyes and lent into the blonde. Emma reached down and lifted both her hands from Regina's waist and pulled her face towards hers. Their lips met and the electric force between them sent Regina's head up to space. Regina kissed the blonde gently and pulled her hands around her neck. Regina kept her hands firmly on Emma's waist. Emma let out a gasp as Regina opened her mouth and deepened the kiss caressing her tongue with the Savior's. Emma pulled Regina towards her body and backed her towards the couch. She crashed down on top of her as the liquid heat pooled in her underwear. Regina winced as Emma spread her legs kneed her core. Emma stopped.

"Are you okay? Do you not want this?

Regina sat up on her elbows and reached for Emma's hand.

"Oh Emma I do do believe me but...

Regina looked at the floor almost ashamed.

"Is this because you are dating Sidney"

Regina let go of her as the realization hit her.

"Did he send something to you? How do you know?

Emma looked startled and confused.

"No… Send me something? Regina what's going on?

A panicked Regina looked at the blonde.

"How do you know about Sidney?

Emma sat up straight.

"Last night when you didn't show up I went for a jog and saw him kiss you goodnight, I just assumed that you guys had a nice date and ummm I guess I was jealous because I was so rude to you on the phone when I knew you needed to talk"

Regina caressed the blondes face.

"Miss Swan...I'm in trouble... He umm"

Regina shook her head.

"We're aren't dating. I promise you"

Sidney sat in his office and laughed at his cameras. The one he had installed in Emma's apartment paid off nicely as he walked over to Henry who he had tied to the radiator. His lip was swollen and his forehead was cut.

"Why are you doing this you sick bastard!

Sidney bent down to face him.

"Because young man, I am the director and I am directing a play! I call the shots and I decide what happens!

Sidney went to his filing cabinet and retrieved the footage of him and Regina.

"Your mother is a very good actress, but it looks like she did something I told her not to"

Sidney kicked Henry in the stomach and the boy cried out.

"You are fucking crazy! This isn't a play this is real life! My Mom loves Emma and Emma loves her. I could see it before she could, and yanno what I want them to be together"

Sidney hit the wall.

"Well I love her too! And she will be mine!

Henry squirmed trying to pull himself free.

"You complete freak! She doesn't love you!

Sidney slapped Henry across the face.

"We will just see about that I have a swan to capture.

Henry pulled harder on the cuffs.

"If you hurt my mom's I swear I'll end you"

Sidney laughed.

"Oh but I've already hurt one, she follows direction beautifully"

Sidney put the footage up on the screen in front of the boy. Henry shut his eyes as tears filled them fast.

"What kind of monster are you? Do you just sit around like some maniac watching that tape of make believe"

Henry laughed a cool HA.

Sidney turned violently towards the boy.

"No I don't but I'm sure Miss Swan will find it interesting to see when she will believe that her lady love is cheating on her!

Henry yelled as the cuff began to cut him.

"Do you really think my mom will believe this tape? My mom catches bad guys for a living"

Sidney took out the disc.

"Well you see I told Regina that if she were to tell her of what occurred I'd kill Emma... Oh and you as well"

Henry's heart sunk.

"She has already ignored the first thing I told her not to do, stubborn very stubborn"

Henry let the tears fall.

"Please Mr Glass. Don't hurt my mom's"

Sidney wiped his tears with his hand as Henry pulled away.

"We will just have to watch and see how the next act is going to go, it looks like it's near intermission"


	12. Chapter 12

Sidney wasted no time in carrying a freshly wounded Henry to Mary Margaret's classroom, knowing all too well that the Mayor would come looking for Henry at his place. No magic aloud here so he felt stronger for any attacks. He placed the boy by the back wall and tied him up with some rope and placed a gag in his mouth. Henry began to wake up as Sidney headed to the blonde's apartment.

"He said he'd been watching you and that you L…"

Emma was pleading with Regina to continue but she had stopped mid sentence as if she realized that she may have said too much and a giant wave of fear fell over her she felt like she was being watched. Emma looked as perplexed as ever as the brunette got up off the couch and began to go into a frenzy. She ran to the the bookcase and started to pull out all the books.

"Regina okay now you are scaring me, first you tell me you have feelings for me and now you are ransacking my house"

Regina huffed.

"Miss Swan… ah ha! I knew it the sniffling toad!

Regina lifted up a small red blinking light.

"Regina what the hell is that?

Regina threw the camera violently on the ground and blew it up with a fireball.

"He saw me tell you how I feel"

A wave of extreme panic consumed the Mayor as she held onto Emma's shoulders.

"Who did… Sidney?

Emma tilted Regina's head up to face hers she was shaking.

"Emma… I've put our son in danger"

Emma shook Regina by the shoulders.

"Regina you need to tell me what exactly happened last night and what the hell is happening because you are scaring me."

Regina looked at the blonde.

"I'm sorry… I can't say anymore."

Regina puffed into purple smoke and disappeared.

"Regina… wait"

Regina landed back on her doorstep and immediately noticed that the front door was ajar.

"Henry!

She got no reply.

"I swear to god if you have hurt my son I will kill you bring you back and kill you again"

Regina poofed again to Sidney's office. She saw the clear struggle and the cuffs by the radiator along with some blood stains. Regina's heart cracked. This was all her fault. Her son was being tortured and she caused it. Regina's hand was burning stronger than she ever felt it before she screamed so loudly releasing the fireball towards Sidney's monitors.

Emma restacked her bookshelf and called Henry's cell it went straight to voicemail. Regina had vanished so fast she never noticed that in her exit her front door was now open. Emma did a double take at the front door and walked over to close it.

"That's odd… I thought I closed that".

Emma screamed when she saw the figure standing in her kitchen.

"You did close it"

Emma ran for the door but Sidney grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head into the door. Emma grimaced as the blood trickled by her eye.

"Sit down dear if you will I have something to show you."

Emma blinked hard as Sidney put in the DVD.

"Sidney… what are you doing here? Did you hurt Regina last night?

Sidney grabbed the blonde and sat her on the couch.

"Oh quite the opposite I'll show you, remember when she said we weren't dating… well actually we are and I just thought I'd show you some proof"

Emma scrunched her nose.

"Regina wouldn't lie to me and how did you know that she told me you weren't dating?

Sidney was starting to fidget.

"Just watch the damn thing"

Sidney pressed play and Emma's eyes widened. She turned to face Sidney the shock apparent in her face.

"What the hell is this?

Yelled Emma.

"Proof that she doesn't love you Emma"

Emma stood up.

"What did you say… Regina loves me?

Sidney stopped the video.

"She doesn't love you she loves me and here's the proof"

Emma was mad really mad.

"Do you expect me to believe from this sick twisted recording of you and Regina that she's in love with you? You sick fuck! You raped her!

Emma's angry tears swelled up blurring her vision as Sidney slapped the blonde with the back of his hand across the face. Emma fell onto her coffee table and stood up.

"You stupid bitch! If you had only played along I would have spared your son at least."

Emma walked towards the man and pushed him into the wall. Sidney laughed.

"What have you done with Henry?

Sidney laughed louder.

"Oh looks like she didn't tell you everything. Our dear Mayor was told that if she told you what I did to her or how she felt about you I'd kill you… and Henry"

Emma screamed as she punched the man square in the jaw.

"I used the tape as a distraction threat so she'd be more focused on you. I got mine. I just made the experience more interesting. It obviously worked because I snatched him up the second she left… he's alive… for now, It's amazing how you can plant an idea in someone's head that blackmail actually exists when really it was all in her head and I could have attacked at any time, but me I'm dramatic… I am the director after all".

Emma slammed his head hard against the wall.

"Where is he?

Sidney took out a knife from his pocket.

"Not far behind you"

Sidney plunged the knife into the saviors stomach and ran for the door.

Emma lay on the ground as the metal taste filled her mouth.

"Regina..."

Regina appeared in a flash. A little startled at the fact that she was in Emma's apartment she quickly saw the passed out Savior on the ground. Regina quickly ran to her and used all her magical strength the heal the wound.

"Oh my god Emma! Hold on... Please don't die. Don't leave me."

It left her completely drained. Emma flashed open her eyes.

"You're here"

Coughed Emma.

Regina was now slumped against the shelf. Emma got onto her knees and embraced Regina. She held her tight not letting go.

"I heard you call me Miss Swan, and all of a certain I was being pulled to you."

Emma smiled.

"I think it was your heart being pulled."

Regina looked into her emerald eyes.

"Emma...I'm too weak! You need to save Henry this is all my fault. I shouldn't have told you."

Emma cut her off.

"No Regina... this is not your fault. This is Sidney's fault! He is the sick monster who used and tricked you as a pon in his theatre of cruelty."

Regina's brown eyes grew wide.

"You know?

Emma caressed Regina's face.

"I saw what he did to you. I am going to make him pay."

Regina sniffled.

"I'm not important Miss Swan. He's got Henry and I know he's hurt. He's probably got him at the school, I can't use my magic."

Emma was already out the door before Regina could stand herself up.


	13. Chapter 13

Henry had spit out the gag and was trying to cut the rope with the coat hook when he saw the yellow bug skidding outside the window. Emma ran into the building and Henry called out.

"Mom I'm in here!

Emma kicked in the door and ran straight to her son.

"Oh kid! What did he do to you? Are you alright?

Emma ran her fingers over his swollen lip and noted the bruises. She quickly untied the ropes.

"Emma don't worry about me you gotta go save Mom he said he was gonna hurt her again"

Emma looked deep into his worried eyes.

"No sush kid, It's alright she's fine."

Henry shook his head frantically.

"Emma I saw the tape… he said he was gonna use you as a distraction."

Emma let a single tear fall from her cheek onto her neck.

"Oh Henry I'm sorry you had to see that… but he failed his distraction didn't work."

Henry wiped away another one of Emma's falling tears.

Emma kneeled down hugging her son as the rope fell to the floor.

"She's fine Henry, as am I… Sidney is gone"

Just then the door swung open.

"Am I?

Sidney smirked.

Emma stood up in defense and shielded her son.

"You bastard! You sick son of a bitch!

Emma was walking towards the man so rapidly that she never saw him take the gun from his pocket. Before Henry could scream to warn her the loud shot rung through the air as Emma lay on the ground bleeding heavily.

"You should have listened to the boy Emma. I was using you as a distraction. I knew well she would heal you the first time and in doing so draining herself. She isn't coming to save you Swan."

Henry ran to his mother's side and put pressure on the wound. Sidney however jumped in shock when he heard the approaching police sirens. The red and blue lights surrounded the ran for the exit and dropped the gun as the officer's cuffed him.

Emma smirked through heavy breathing.

"You need… to give me more credit I am the savior"

Sidney protested as the officers dragged him to the police car. Emma held Henry's hand as she lost consciousness.

"Mom hold on… please."

Regina had crawled to the front door when her phone began to vibrate. Regina answered.

"Mom!

Henry yelled.

"Henry! Are you alright? I'm so sorry I let this happen..."

Henry cut her off.

"Mom Emma's hurt bad."

Regina almost dropped the phone.

"What? Henry what happened?

Henry's voice droppedas he tried to find his words.

"Mom… Emma got shot. He shot her… it was his plan to have you heal her knowing you would be too weak to save her twice, she's in a coma mom… she lost alot of blood"

Henry waited as he heard his mother's genuine sobs through the silence.

"But they got him mom. He's in the jail cell in the sheriff's station until they can move him tomorrow. He can't hurt you anymore."

Regina gulped.

"I saw the tape mom… I'm so sorry he did that to you."

Regina's heart melted as her brave boy was now a brave young man once more.

"I'm alright Henry I promise… I'll be okay. There is something I have to do before I go to the hospital. Tell Emma I'm on my way."

Henry smiled.

"She knows mom."

Regina hung up the phone and with every ounce of her strength she hoisted herself up and poofed to her vault before heading straight to the sheriff's station.

The sheriff's station had become quite the prop room over the past month as all the equipment was being sent to Emma to be checked and opened with care as Regina naturally didn't want it clogging up her office. Regina could barely see the squirming man as her view was restricted by the packages. Emma clearly had been doing her job sighed the Mayor. With a whoosh of her hand Regina cleared a pathway to the cell.

"Sorry I'm late."

Sidney back up against the wall.

"Mayor Mills you're here… I thought you would be…"

The man was stammering.

"Would be where dear? Crawling on Emma's apartment floor after to stabbed her? Or at the hospital after you shot her? Or cradling my son in my arms after you… laid your filthy hands on him."

Regina sneered.

Sidney gulped.

"No Madame Mayor I just thought I wouldn't see you again because they are moving me tomorrow."

Regina laughed.

"Don't you dare Madame Mayor me you piece of horseshit! Moving you tomorrow…"

Regina grabbed onto the bars of the cell and glared at the man. She glanced at her hand as a baby fireball sparked.

"Please Madame Mayor… I mean Regina… Don't hurt me."

The fireball grew larger.

"You are not aloud to say my name ever again. Do you understand me! Don't hurt you? Don't hurt you? Now why does that sound awful familiar? Oh yes I believe that is what I said before you entered me without my consent and robbed me of my dignity forcing me to act in front of your pathetic cameras to hurt my family!... Then you took pleasure in showing them!

Sidney was afraid he knew he had no way out. But he had one trick still up his sleave.

"Did you get the memo I left on your desk?

Regina turned to face the man once more.

"Seriously you want to talk work at a time like this?

Sidney walked towards the brunette.

"It might benefit you to know that I received a letter as director stating that if the town's debut of the play will not be staged that the money has to be refunded.. And sense you are missing your lead and I am the director no more that means..."

Regina shrieked.

"The town would be bankrupt…"

Regina's eyes grew wild with anger.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't bastard."

Sidney giggled.

"I emailed them this afternoon."

Regina's skin turned pale.

"We'll that's just fine Sidney because I'll correct your mistake agreeing you are not the director because I am reprising that role and as for Miss Swan. I'll fight for her."

Sidney clenched his fists.

"You aren't going anywhere tomorrow dear. You won't be going anywhere for a long time."

Regina spotted the antique replica of the mirror she had in her vault. She threw Sidney a smirk.

"Say Sidney I always thought you had an unusual last name… Glass."

Before the man could blink Regina threw the potion as Sidney was constricted through the air and sucked into the mirror. Regina turned on her heels as she headed for the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina hadn't been sleeping. She was being plagued by constant flashback nightmares of the assault and was so consumed with worry that she wasn't eating very much either. She put on a brave face every time she was around company. This was truly the acting role of a lifetime.

Regina had practically become apart of the hospital furniture she never left Emma's side for the next two weeks. Emma had awoken shortly after Regina had muttered the sentence.

"Miss Swan I hope you are not having the same dream I was having"

Which made the blonde smirk to Regina's utter joy.

She sat by her bedside calculating costs that she indeed knew she would have lost with not staging the show. The town itself would suffer greatly as they had been chosen especially to put on the production and with the advertising and word of mouth and ticket sales she was hoping to break even .

If the show was to be cancelled she would not be able to afford to pay the members of the crew and and therefore she had been taking everything from her own personal account. She had not told anyone where the money was coming from. Regina was a proud woman and she was not going to let her town suffer from something she invested in. She would fix it she knew she would but in order to have everything be back on track she needed to make sure the show was still going ahead and she would not give Sidney the satisfaction of using the town's funding and using taxes and such to fix something that wasn't their fault. The Evil Queen had truly gone. She had emailed the out of town council members who had funded her the amount to help build the theatre at the back of the hall explaining that there was a delay in the production and that they were postponing the show but not indefinitely.

This bought her a bit of time to organize any further damage or any other surprises Sidney had left for her.

Regina paced back and forth down the hospital corridor as she moved some of her personal savings into the town's account for the show visa her phone. She dared not tell Emma or anyone else of her predicament as she didn't want to cause her any worry. She returned and sat on the chair opposite Emma. She took out her pen and began to jot down some numbers.

"Hey Regina… Are we gonna talk about what almost happened that night at my place?

Regina looked up and put her glasses to the end of her nose.

"About what Miss Swan?

Regina looked into the Sheriff's eyes.

"About you know… Us… We almost had… Ugh you need to stop working so much, you are overworked. You look exhausted. You need to sleep. Go home I'm fine."

Regina smiled.

"Miss Swan… Not everything is about you."

Emma scoffed.

"Oh there you are. I thought your bad side had left."

Emma stuck out her tongue.

"Miss Swan I am well aware about what may have happened… I just have had a lot on my mind. I'm afraid I have not been sleeping very well."

Emma looked at the ground.

"Look I know that... It was a stupid thing to say... I just wanted to know if you still feel something for me."

Regina stood up and sat on Emma's bed. She leaned in and kissed the blonde, just a gentle peck on the lips and pulled away.

"Does that answer your question dear?

Emma's lips were still parted longing for more as she pulled Regina's mouth to hers once more this time deepening the kiss and opening her mouth. Regina found herself adjusting herself and lying next to the blonde who was running her hands through her hair. Regina broke the kiss and looked into Emma's emerald eyes.

"Emma I can't… I'm sorry."

Emma sat up.

"It's okay. Go home I'll be fine. Please try sleep...Regina I sent Henry back to Violets. He's so brave for you he's forgetting to be brave for himself. Now that all this play stuff is behind us we can move on."

Regina sighed.

"Emma there is something I haven't told you… about the play."

Emma looked up at the Mayor.

"What about the play… Regina you don't still want to act in that stupid play I wrote… rather how could you want to?

Regina tapped her pen against her leg.

"Emma if I don't stage the play then… look it's nothing to worry about. But I really need you to act with me."

Emma gasped.

"Regina I can't… not after everything that has happened. Everytime I close my eyes I see him touching you and the thought of doing the show he directed us in makes my stomach turn."

Regina caressed Emma's cheek.

"I know… he's gone now. It's over, Emma I see him too... but I need you to act with me please Emma."

Emma could see the pain in her eyes and something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"No Regina I can't I'm sorry."

Regina exhaled.

"Very well Miss Swan. I'll see you later."

If Emma wasn't mistaken there was fear in her voice.

Emma had been discharged the following week and she urgently wanted to go visit Regina who she assumed would be in her office. Their texts had been vague. Emma knew something was up. She decided to go for a morning jog and stopped at the local traffic lights to see a toe truck pulling along what looked like Regina's Mercedes. She immediately waved at the driver who glanced down at the energetic blonde.

"Hey sorry, excuse me is there a problem with this car?

The man tilted up his cap.

"No Miss It's right as rain. It's being sold. I happened to be in the area and offered to drop it off to the dealer's for the Mayor because she was busy selling something else, a grandfather clock I think."

Emma looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Pardon me, you said she sold her car? But why?

The man scratched his head.

"Look between you and me I heard that she put her own money into that whole play business and refused to ask us all to help. Apparently if the play wasn't going ahead she'd lose a hell of a lot of investments."

The traffic light turned green the man gestured a nod.

Emma ran as fast as she could to the Mayor's house.

Regina stood in the driveway, the dark circles under her eyes were now apparent and her skin was pale. Regina crossed her arms as a repo truck backed out of her driveway. Emma's heart sunk. Regina didn't she her and walked back into her house. Emma felt sick.

Emma reached her arm from afar but knew she needed to give her some space. She had to fix this.

It was a dark stormy night. The hail lashed against Emma's apartment roof. She sat at her computer as she printed off the last few pages of her updated script. Emma flung on her jacket and headed to the Mayor's house. The rain was cold mist and Emma was soaked within a minute of walking. She got into her bug as her clothes stuck to her. She walked up the driveway. She knocked on the Mayor's door and a very alarmed Regina stood looking at the soaked Swan.

"Miss Swan. It's 11pm...

Regina pulled her inside. Emma was barely in the door and Regina had already removed her coat and had it placed by the fire. The thunder rumbled outside and the electricity began to flicker.

"Regina we need to talk...

Regina gestured her into the den and poured her a hot cider. Emma placed the script on the table.

"Emma I'm sorry I've been a bit distant lately since you've gotten out my apologies, I've just been making sure Henry is being taken care of with therapy and such... I've even started to see someone myself."

Emma sipped the cider gratefully and sat beside the Mayor on her black leather couch. The fire illuminated her olive skin, although she looked tired she looked so beautiful Emma found herself actually opening her mouth in awe.

"Miss Swan are you alright?

Smirked Regina.

"No I mean Yeah ummm Regina you are so..."

Emma found herself going all shy as Regina sat closer to her on the couch.

"So what dear?

Emma gulped.

"Beautiful..."

The redness in Emma's cheeks rose as Regina blushed at the remark.

"Oh Miss Swan... I think you need glasses I'm afraid I'm not myself."

Emma nudged her playfully in the arm.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to take the compliment."

Regina smirked.

"You don't look too bad yourself Miss Swan."

Regina whispered into Emma's ear. She kissed Emma's blushing cheek and pulled away. Emma's eyes were fixated on the Mayor.

"How much cider have you had Madame Mayor?

Regina laughed.

"Actually this is my first glass. I guess I just missed you."

Emma took a large gulp and smiled.

"So... Regina look I know about the play."

Regina coughed on her drink as the cider went down the wrong way.

"You what... Miss Swan?

Emma stood up when Regina automatically stood up.

"I know you have been going around selling your stuff... for what Regina more pride... Regina the last time you wanted to prove something to me you got your evidence and for what? You got hurt and we also got hurt! I bet you don't even know where the proof is that Sidney gave you is do you? You never even showed me... You realized too late that I already knew...because you already knew deep down I believed you but it never sinks in with you until you and only you let yourself here the words... I told you I believed you yet your pride drove you to such extremes that you wound up in such danger that I can't even bare to think about because Regina that breaks my heart knowing he hurt you and it was all my fault. If I hadn't let my worst fears manifest in my explosion of rage you wouldn't have felt the need to prove anything at all. Regina... I'm sorry."

Emma was crying before she could pick up her jacket. She walked briskly towards the front door. Regina was after her in a shot. Emma swung open the door and ran out into the pouring rain. Regina ran after her. Her heels clicked against the pavement as the lightning struck causing the electricity in Regina's house to cut completely. Regina caught the blonde and swung her to face her. She shouted over the rain.

"Emma listen to me. He obviously was planning this for so long...If that hadn't happened with that sleazebag of a pirate he would have waited for some other moment to do this. He knew how I felt about you. It drove him to insanity."

Emma gestured her hands into the air. Her white tank was now sitting to her skin.

"And how do you feel Madame Mayor because honestly I don't even know?

Emma pulled her wet hair out of her face and yelled.

"Regina he could have killed our son... and you."

Emma turned to walk away. Regina screamed letting her pain wash over her with the rainfall.

"Don't you think I know that Emma! I've been replaying it all every single second in my brain! Yes I was foolish to trust that creature but I had no idea that all of this would have happened... Henry... My baby boy and you... Emma... I."

The tears were running down her cheeks as she collapsed onto the ground. Emma ran over to the broken woman and picked her up and ushering her back into the dark house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over. #Swanqueen Thank you for your patience.

Regina's cries were soft as Emma closed the front door. Frantically looking for a source of light she banged straight into the hall table. Regina stopped to giggle and with her finger thirty lit candles filled the room. Emma jumped with fright. She turned to face the dripping wet Mayor, her black turtle neck heavy with water. Emma looked down to see her own puddle before her.

"Regina I should go...Now is not the time, I came here to tell you that I wanted to help you... I rewrote the script. I don't want you to be hurt anymore."

Regina reached out to the blonde who was gripping onto the hall table.

"You did? But you said that you didn't want to act with me?

Emma held back her hand as she stared directly at the Mayor wiping away a tear from her emerald eye. Regina walked over to Emma with force in her step. She gently caressed Emma's cheek. Emma tried to resist but found herself leaning into Regina's palm.

"Yeah well that was before your stupid ass proud self nearly sold her house."

Regina gently rubbed Emma's face.

"Why did you do that? I don't want you doing anything you don't want to and I mean that. It was selfish for me to pressure you...What have I told you about saving me dear? Emma please... we need to get you some dry clothes you are dripping all over my tiles as am I..."

Emma lifted her hand from her face.

Regina huffed and with another flick they were out of their wet garments and into french silk pajamas. Regina grabbed Emma's hand and sat them both down in front of the fire in the den. Emma stopped shivering with the cold as Regina handed her some more warm cider.

"Enough Regina either except my help or don't I'm sick of not knowing what you want from me. I need to go Regina... I can't stay."

Emma walked towards the door.

"I want you to stay Miss Swan."

Regina pleaded as she lit another candle. Emma cursed that candle with every fibre of her being as it shone under Regina's lost brown eyes.

"Why?

Emma placed her hand on the doorknob. Regina turned and faced the wall.

"You know why."

Regina exhaled loudly.

"No I don't! Tell me why should I stay?

The words were bubbling in Regina's mouth she could not control herself anymore.

"Because Miss Swan... Because"

Emma turned around.

"Because what Madame Mayor?

Regina looked into Emma's teary eyes and took a deep breath.

"Because I love you..."

Regina heard the words escaping her mouth. It felt like she was floating above watching it happening and couldn't stop it.

"What did you say?

Emma gulped.

"You heard me Miss Swan don't make me say it again..."

Emma smirked.

"You love me?

Emma found herself staring into space not able to fully absorb the impact.

"I'm in love with you Emma Swan...Oh and also I think it's bluntly obvious I'm not lying about how I feel considering you can tell when I'm lying..."

Regina opened the door to the hall to leave as she felt that she wasn't going to get the response she so desperately wanted to hear. She felt stupid and so very vulnerable. Suddenly without warning Emma grabbed Regina by the hand.

"I love you too Regina…

Regina turned on the spot eyes wide and teary.

"You do?

Regina laughed and choked on her falling happy tears.

Regina wasted no time and interlocked her fingers with the blonde's hand. She eagerly lead her upstairs to her room and pushed her onto her bed. She lay her down gently and got on top of her. Regina clicked her fingers and another thirty candle shadows danced along the ceiling.

"You are gonna light the house on fire."

Regina laughed.

"You first Miss Swan."

Emma panted as Regina lowered her body placing her weight on top of the hers feeling her nipples get hard as they brushed against Regina's. Emma looked deep into Regina's eyes and placed her two hands on her face. She looked as if to find an ulterior motive, but instead saw Regina light up with nothing but genuine adoration. Emma believed her.

"What do you want?

asked Emma in a soft whisper.

"Make love to me."

Regina spoke in a direct and honest tone. Emma gulped hard.

"Are you sure you want this... with me? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do Regina. I mean once we do this things are never going to be the same...I'm afraid... I mean... I don't want to mess this up."

Regina smiled and cupped the blonde's face.

"I'm sure Miss Swan. I've been sure I've wanted this with you... for a long time"

Emma blushed.

"I've wanted this with you too Regina."

Regina lay back on the bed and lifted her pajama top over her head exposing her black lace bra

"Make love to me Emma!

Emma's body tingled with the demand. She had never felt like this before.

Regina flicked her hand and Emma's top vanished. Emma jumped and gasped as she felt a jolt unhook her bra exposing her breasts. Regina giggled at the blonde's reaction and flipped Emma over. She took a moment to admire her body. She gently caressed each breast and ran her finger around Emma's hard nipples. Emma moaned as Regina leaned in and kissed her forcefully on the lips. The need was there and Regina was taking what she needed. She built up the kiss, caressing her tongue against Emma's as Emma unhooked Regina's bra.

"I don't need magic"

Emma winked.

Regina found herself not being able to deny how wet she was getting for Emma. Emma's touch was like electricity through her veins. She wanted her so badly. She bucked as Emma flipped her over. She kissed down Regina's neck and made her way to her breasts, carefully licking and teasing her nipples and they became hard instantly to her touch. Regina arched her back as Emma kissed her way lower.

Regina frantically reached for her pajama bottoms but Emma stopped her.

"Emma... please."

Emma smiled and threw them off, not caring if they landed on the candles. Emma laughed as Regina took off Emma's pants with a click of her thumb.

"That's so lazy of you Madame Mayor."

Regina grunted.

"I can't wait that long Miss Swan."

Emma couldn't help but notice the wet patch on Regina's underwear. Emma got instantly wetter at the sight. Her muscles tightened as she ran her hands all over Regina and made her way to just under the Mayor's belly button. Regina shook as Emma kissed outside the fabric and then slid her hand down the inside of her underwear. Emma let out a soft moan as she felt how wet she had made Regina which made herself flood with heat.

Emma kissed her softly as she took off Regina's underwear. Her hand soon returned and parted Regina's lips and gently started to caress her clit. Regina jolted and Emma picked up speed. Regina moaned so loudly Emma almost came at the sound.

"Go inside me please."

Regina's breathing was getting heavy and she was struggling to focus. Her vision was flashing in blurry waves. Emma smiled at Regina and gently slipped one finger inside her. Emma suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?

Regina smiled and kissed the blonde with such passion Emma couldn't see straight.

"No you're not hurting me Miss Swan. I'm alright. I promise Emma. Please don't stop again."

Regina grabbed onto the sheets as Emma made a come hither motion.

"Oh!

Regina moaned as Emma started to play with her clit again. Emma could feel it building up as Regina began to shake.

"I have to taste you Madame Mayor"

Emma blurted out making Regina laugh. As her tongue licked Regina her body rose with pleasure! Regina could feel the heat rising faster and faster. Her heartbeat thudding in her head. Emma sucked on her clit.

"Oh oh my god!

Regina pulled the blonde up to her face. She looked into Emma's eyes and kissed her deeply, as her liquid heat ran down her inner thigh. She was extremely close. Emma proceeded to rub Regina's swollen clit with speed. She broke off the kiss as the tingles spread higher and higher.

"Oh... OH EMMA!

Emma grabbed onto Regina's hand which was grabbing the sheets. Emma smiled as Regina grabbed onto her hand and let go of of the sheet.

Oh god Emma! I'm coming!

When the explosive force hit Regina she flopped back onto the bed pulling Emma on top of her.

"Oh wow... that was amazing... Thank you Miss Swan."

Regina was out of breath. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Regina gathered her breath and like a cat got on top of Emma. She kissed her and removed her underwear by hand.

"I can do it the normal way too you know."

Emma's heart was racing as Regina kissed her way down and ran her finger between Emma's lips.

"Oh Miss Swan! Is somebody is wet?

Regina smirked parting Emma's thighs and pulling her forward placing her arms firmly in place as she dove in and tasted the savior. Emma arched her back and trembled as Regina licked her clit quickening her pace. Emma moaned as she ran her hand through Regina's silky dark hair. She could feel herself getting close already. Emma pulled Regina up to her and kissed her. She gestured her hand lower and Regina followed the orders. Regina gently slid one finger inside and Emma bucked forward ushering her deeper.

Regina couldn't believe how wet the blonde was for her. She quickened her pace as she slipped another finger inside her. Emma began to shake.

"Regina!

Hearing her say her name made Regina moan and get wet all over again. Regina took her free hand and made circles on Emma's clit and that was it Emma was helpless as she gave into the rush of feelings.

"Oh Regina! REGINA... I'm gonna come!

Emma grabbed onto Regina's back as the surge swept over her leaving her in a daze as the little stars twinkled around her eyes. The two lay spooning each other as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you Madame Mayor."

Whispered Emma.

"Quiet Miss Swan I'm trying to sleep"

Regina smirked and Emma poked her in the arm.

"I love you too Emma."

Emma leaned in and kissed the sleeping Regina, whose eyes shot open from the shock. They immediately closed again as Emma opened and closed her mouth touching the tip of her tongue against Regina's.

"I thought you said you were sleeping?

Emma giggled.

"Shut up Miss Swan."

Regina clicked her fingers and blew out the candles.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina didn't waste any time in calling the council and telling them the play was back in business. The next few weeks were bedlam. She was so busy she never noticed Emma's changes to one scene in particular that they were going to finalize over dinner tomorrow. She spent all day in her office and Emma decided to pay her a visit.

"Why Madame Mayor, I believe I hear that the play is back on?

Emma spoke like a Southern Belle.

Regina jumped at her desk and lowered her glasses. She smirked.

"Indeed Miss Swan... You've known this for weeks... What kind of game are you playing and what do I owe this visit?."

Emma walked over to her desk.

"Say you didn't happen to read the script have you?

Emma continued with the accent knowing well Regina hadn't read the updated scene.

Regina looked up. Clearly stressed and not amused.

"Miss Swan... now is not the time I'm getting emails left right and center..."

Emma leaned over her desk revealing that she was wearing the exact clothes she wore the day she chopped at her apple tree. Regina's eyes flashed as Emma leaned further noting that this time she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Why Madame Mayor is there something the matter are you stressed?

Regina took off her glasses and narrowed her eyes. Her arousal building as Emma walked around and spun her chair to face her.

"Emma you are distracting me and I really need to work, if you happen to be quoting lines from the new scene... I'm sorry I haven't read it but by god if that accent is in it it's tacky."

Emma laughed.

"No it's not Madame Mayor what's this you don't like little ol me?... I was trying to be sexy... is it working?

Emma got onto her knees and ran her hands up the Mayor's legs. Regina shook and gasped.

"Emma... really I have to work, I would appreciate if you called ahead... or indeed wore some clothes to visit me."

Regina gulped as Emma walked over to her office door and locked it.

"I've rescheduled your afternoon meeting... You're all mine."

Emma stpoped her accent.

Regina smirked appreciating the blonde's surge of confidence. She got back onto her knees and parted the Mayor's thighs. Regina jerked in her chair when Emma pushed up her dress and tugged away at her underwear.

"Miss Swan... I... Oh god."

Emma wasted no time in licking Regina's clit. Regina darted forward and Emma held her back in place. Regina caressed Emma's head matching the pulsations she was feeling.

"Emma... seriously you... need... to... stop."

Emma stopped at looked up at the clearly shook Mayor.

"Are you alright?

Regina pursed her lips.

"Oh curse you Miss Swan... Yes I'm fine, I just... I really don't think."

Emma was back licking her before Regina could finish her sentence. Regina grabbed onto the arm of the chair and moaned out. She began to lick faster when she knew she had found the right spot. Regina was finding it hard to stay still. So Emma pulled her straight off the chair by her waist. Regina was now eye level with the savior. Emma eyed Regina's face up on down and kissed her so passionately Regina nearly fell back down onto the chair. Emma pushed Regina against the wall and noted the she was sliding down on the balls of her heels. Emma followed her onto the floor and sat on top of her waist. Regina lifted Emma's tank over her head and Regina reached up to caress her nipples. Emma sucked in the air as they became hard at the Mayor's touch. Regina sat up and took the left nipple into her mouth. Emma whimpered but quickly pushed the Mayor back down.

"Everything alright dear?

Regina looked up at the blonde who was lifting Regina's dress over her head. She quickly undid her bra.

"Regina... This is all about you today. I know you are stressed. I wanted to help you."

Regina giggled a low grumble.

"I bet you did Miss Swan."

Regina took Emma's hand and guided it through her folds making Emma gasp at her heat. Emma lay her back down and brushed her nipples off the Mayor's. Regina moaned loudly as Emma slipped one finger inside. Regina held onto Emma's upper shoulders as she found her rhythm. Regina's walls began to tighten as Emma slipped another finger inside. Emma took her free hand and rubbed on Regina's clit so fast the Mayor clenched almost instantaneously.

"Oh Emma... Emma... Emma!

Regina arched her back as she floated up to the clouds. Emma continued to rub slowly letting her ride out her orgasm. When Regina gave her a smile Emma started to rub her clit again giving Regina a jolt of pleasure.

"Come on Madame Mayor I know you have one left in you."

Emma winked and Regina bucked hard. Emma's statement alone made her so wet it was hard to deny any further tingles which were beginning to build. Emma reached up and played with Regina's nipple. The Mayor hissed in pleasure as she pulled Emma in for a kiss. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as she came hard.

Emma stood the Mayor up to face her and handed her her bra. Emma laughed at Regina's freshly fucked appearance. Regina was not amused as she attempted to fix her hair.

"Will you be COMING over to dinner tonight?

Regina sighed and smiled.

"Henry and Violet called about staying with me for the play. I'm afraid we were going out to dinner in Granny's tonight. He said he text you to join us "

Emma winked.

"I know I am I was trying to flirt..."

Regina laughed.

"Yes I got that dear... you need to work on that."

Emma tucked the Mayor's hair behind her ear.

"Can you believe it's one week till the show? Are you nervous

Regina readjusted her dress.

"A little, but the changes youmade to the script made it feel likea whole new experience, you are really talented Emma."

Emma blushed.

"You still free to meet me in the theatre to go over the new scene tomorrow night?

Regina kissed the blonde's cheek,

"Yes Miss Swan. I know. I know."

Emma giggled.

"Okay see you later."

Emma was looking back at the Mayor not realizing she nearly walked into the locked door.

Regina laughed and quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh and Miss Swan... Thank you for your... umm company today I was stressed."

Emma blushed again.

"Glad I could help."

Emma unlocked the door and got into her yellow bug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all just a little note from myself. As most of you don't know I suffer with depression and my friend this would be a good outlet. My uncle unfortunately passed away last week and I think that may have made the story dip and get darker than I originally anticipated. However I am back on track and I'm going to pick up and give you all a good last few chapters. I appreciate your comments but please if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all just stop reading.


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE

We've come to the end of my attempted fic. Starting on a new idea. Thank you for your patience and support. I hope my first attempt wasn't too much of a disaster. Thank you for reading.

When Regina had finished work the following evening she headed straight to the theatre. She opened the door and immediately dropped her bag when she saw millions of fairy lights twinkling like stars in the freshly painted dark sky prop. Emma was busy fixing a picnic basket as she didn't hear her walk in.

"Miss Swan... what is all this?

Emma jumped toppling the basket.

"Regina.. Hi... Umm just some stuff I wanted to show you."

Regina eagerly walked over to the blanket.

"Is this a date Miss Swan?

Emma smirked.

"Me ask you on date... never..."

Regina lay back onto her elbows and looked up at the fake stars. As a sudden realisation came over here.

"Emma... where did you get the idea for this new set?

Emma was laughing without making a noise her body was just shaking as she plated the Mayor some freshly made lasagne.

"Oh my god Emma you cooked?

Emma crossed her arms.

"Oh come on you need to sound a little less surprised... I can cook you know... just saying."

Regina looked adoringly at the blonde who had clearly gone to so much effort all for her.

"Emma I appreciate this. This is wonderful. You never stop surprising me."

Emma looked up to meet her gaze and leaned in to kiss her love's lushious lips. Emma hummed as the tingles plundged to her core.

"Regina remember that night on the flu meds..."

Regina gave a half grin through chewing her lasange.

"Well you mentioned that in your dream about us we were stargazing and I wanted to highlight that moment in our story."

Regina swallowed.

"Regina I'd like to kiss you on stage if that's okay... I mean the way the two characters grow and change through out I think it makes sense for them to kiss.. I mean the audience wants..."

Regina smiled.

"I'd like to kiss you on stage Miss Swan."

Emma stopped rambling.

"You would?

Regina smiled bigger.

"I'm not gonna deny the audience a good show over my pride."

Emma lunged forward taking the plate from the Mayor and pulled her on top of her body. The two let out a whimper.

"You mean you aren't afraid that people might know about us?

Regina kissed down Emma's neck.

"Let them know Miss Swan. I'm not ashamed... and if you are you can always say we were acting."

Emma kissed the Mayor hungrily, parting her lips and slipping her tongue inside as Regina caressed her tongue back. Emma broke for air.

"I'm not ashamed not one single bit."

Regina grabbed a prob pillow and placed it under the savior's head. She then began to kiss Emma's breasts over her clothes making Emma jerk.

"Is there any lines I need to learn?

Whispered Regina as she lifted the blonde's top off over her head and unclasped her red bra. She quickly returned to the blonde's breasts taking them both her her hands so gently. lightly squeezing them and sucking on Emma's hard nipples. Emma yelped. Regina kissed lower and pulled off the Blonde's jeans taking the underwear with it.

"Do you like that Miss Swan?

Emma nodded barely able to talk.

"Oh yes... I do like that Regina. You don't have any lines to learn... I'll show you what you need to do."

Regina smirked.

"Not so fast Miss Swan I believe you are too stressed and over worked and I need to tend to your needs."

Emma smiled. Regina unbuttoned her blouse slowly and Emma's wetness grew as the Mayor caressed her own breasts before taking off her bra. Regina was taken off guard when Emma quickly unzipped the Mayor's pants and threw them aside. Regina stood up and slipped off her underwear. Emma could feel the heat between her legs. She eagerly slipped her hand into Regina's folds causing Regina to lose her balance and fall on top of Emma's tingling body. Regina moaned with pleasure as their lower bodies clashed together. Their wetness grew as Regina bucked forward. Emma slipped her finger in and out of Regina causing Regina to tremble in an instant. Regina returned the favor as she slipped her finger inside the whimpering blonde. The two locked eyes and found their rhythm both thrusting into each other their connection ablaze. Emma was starting to shake as her vision became blurry. Regina moaned as Emma thrust faster inside her making her walls begin to tighten.

"Oh Emma! Oh god... Oh Emma! I can't last... Oh Emma!

Emma was already shaking as her orgasm was building higher and higher.

"Regina! I'm coming. Oh god Regina!

Regina and Emma both kissed each other as the force from their shared orgasm rippled throughout their quivering bodies.

"Miss Swan if this is in the play I'm afraid I am going to have to draw the line."

Emma laughed so hard she cried. Regina pulled the blonde into her embrace.

"I do love you Emma Swan. I really love you."

Emma caressed the Mayor's face.

"I love you so much Regina."

It was opening night and the council members were taking their seats. Regina stood backstage making the final changes to the set. Henry sat up the front with Violet and smiled when certain scenes reminded him of the old days. Regina exuded confidence in her part as she entered the stage and loved every second bouncing off Emma in her delivery.

Killian Hook stood in the doorway, watching from afar. Still hoping that he would still have one more chance to win back his Swan. He sat in the back seats and watched the play with wide eyes, noting their intense connection and chemistry. He had no idea that that it was all real.

After the interval Regina was nowhere to be found as she had a gap in her scenes. Emma frantically ran around the theatre and to her surprise saw Regina placing a large replica of the mirror like the one in her office on the stage angling it to face them for the next scene. The Final scene. The kissing scene.

"Regina what are you doing? The other Mirror was fine."

Regina smirked.

"Oh but this one is better."

Emma gestured her hands into the air and just let her place the mirror. As soon as she placed it Sidney's face appeared she quickly waved her hand causing the man to lose his ability to speak.

"Got you a front row seat for the play, I know you'll want to see this scene."

The curtain rose and Emma stood in Regina's office set. Emma paced the office as Regina burst through the door.

"I waited for you. I wanted to take you somewhere"

Regina walked over to the sheriff.

"You did?

Regina gave the blonde a puzzled look as Emma gestured to the side set, a field, a blanket and the stars shining oh so brightly.

"Romona..."

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and sat her opposite her on the blanket making sure the mirror could see her.

"I have something I wanna ask you Emily."

Emma looked flustered as Regina was off script. Emma gave Regina the pleading eyes and whispered.

"Regina... what are you doing?

"Emily from the first moment I met you I loathed you wthl all the hate in the world, as time went on we both changed and grew together both realizing we missed something we never saw before... I see you for the amazing, caring and ooh so brave woman you are..."

Emma tears were trickling down her cheeks. Hook sat forward in his chair as his he kicked the person in the chair in front of him.

"Sorry mate..."

The woman gave him a dirty look.

Regina reached for the picinic basket and pulled out a tiny velvet box.

"Emily I can't deny how I feel about you anymore I'm in love with you and I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life."

Regina opened the box and produced an engagement ring in the shape of a swan.

"I want to Free The Swan."

Regina's own tears fell down her face as Emma's smile covered her face.

"Emily Swan will you marry me?

Emma lunged forward and kissed Regina on the lips.

"Yes Romona. I will marry you."

Regina lifted the blonde and placed the ring on her finger. She placed her two hands on Emma's cheeks and kissed her so passionately the crowd applauded. Henry and Violet stood up and clapped as the curtain fell. Sidney watched on screaming a silent scream never to be heard again.

As the audience filtered out. Killian headed backstage.

"Hello love... you were great."

Emma knocked over her flowers that Regina had sent to her. Hook bent down to help pick them up.

"Killian what are you doing here? You should leave or so help me I don't know what I will do to you?

Killian immediately glanced down at Emma's hand noting she still was wearing the ring.

"Still in character I see, a nice twist in your play Swan."

Killian laughed.

"I'm not in character Killian... tonight was real. I'm engaged to Regina."

Killian stood up. Not able to hide his shock.

"His text told me she was in love with you not the other way around."

Emma stood up.

"Who's text?

Hook sctratched his head.

"That Sidney fellow he warned me she was in love with you so I went to the school to confront her and..."

Emma slapped Killian across the face.

"You mean to tell me you attacked her because you were jealous that I could actually be happy without you?

Hook coughed.

"Now hold on a min Em, I was trying to protect you I thought she had cast a spell on you, I was trying to save you... she could still have a spell on you?

Emma raised her voice. Which cause Regina to rush into the room.

"Emma are you alright?

Regina turned to see Hook and flinched.

"You..."

Regina lifted a fireball.

"No wait Regina I want to hear what else he has to say for himself..."

Regina lowered her hand.

"So it appears Sidney sent him a text which spurred him on to come confront you."

Regina grunted.

"Look Regina love I got a bit carried away in the moment, I wasn't trying to hurt ya, I just waned to scare you away from Emma. I want her back."

Regina walked over to the man and poked him in the chest.

"You threw away the opportunity the night I caught you cheating... you sad little man, well it turns out Emma was in love with me too."

Regina threw her a glance and they both smiled.

"How long have you known Emma?

Asked Hook.

"I think I always knew Killian..."

Killian turned to leave. Regina let him walk out the door.

"That's it you don't want punch him Regina?

Regina walked over to the blonde and admired Emma's ring.

"I don't have to I already won."

Emma kissed Regina pulling their bodies together as Henry ran in embracing them both.

"I love you mom's."

Emma bent down and scruffed his hair.

"You okay with this kid?

Henry smiled.

"I always knew too."

Regina held her son tight to her chest as Emma looked on knowing she was where she wanted to be.

The End.


End file.
